You Belong With Me
by Meloremi
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song by the same name, this story follows the daily adventures of Sasuke and Naruto and their ever twisting and bumpy road to love! AU diff summary inside. Rating has changed to "M" in chapter 7.
1. And So It Began

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Obviously right? =D

**Warnings: This story contains Yaoi. Rating may go up for future chapters. If this isn't your cup of tea please hit the back button and proceed to a different story. There are some obvious out of character moments, so again not your favorite snack just click it back! =D Flames will be used to warm up my lunch! No beta consulted excuse mistakes.**

**Pairings: Future Sasu/Naru Short lived Saku/Sasu Itachi/Deidara and others reviled later on.  
**

**A/N:** This is your may not be so typical high school comedy with a twist inspired by Taylor Swift's: You Belong With Me. As you might have noticed I creatively borrowed the name so no the title isn't one hundred percent creative brain work but the story is so please enjoy!

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto have been neighbors for as long as they could remember, but one has always wanted to be more than that. They greeted each other and talked casually, but belonged to different social groups at school. Will Sasuke the sports king and Naruto the not so nerdy music nerd find love or will they go their separate ways forever?

**You Belong With Me.**

An alarm went off as a half asleep blonde shot up from his bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. As he struggled to rid himself of the tangle of blankets and random clothing items he peered out his window as he always did. Sure enough there was his neighbor and sort of best friend shaking his head in defeat while sporting a small smile on his flawless features.

It had become a sort of ritual to both teens to greet each other every morning through their room windows. Not in a creepy sort of way but just a hey what's up kind of manner. The blonde stuck his tongue out at the other boy as he finally managed to free himself of his linen based confinement. He waved at the slightly older teen and proceeded to run around his room looking for his glasses and other things that may be of use to him as the day progressed.

Across the yard the other boy looked away from his friend's window and made his way down stairs. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed out the door. Sure enough, just like clock work, his goofy neighbor sprung out of his house running towards the bus stop.

"Hi Teme! Bye Teme!" the blonde yelled out as he ran like a mad man being chased by the devil himself with his back pack and instrument case flying around as he rushed by.

"Morning Dobe," the boy responded as he got into his older brother's car and sure enough just like clock work he heard a disembodied "SASUKE TEME DON'T CALL ME THAT!" from the bus stop around the corner. He smirked and waited as his overly confident brother stepped out of their house looking like a fashion show model…nails done and all.

"Was that Naru-chan I heard?" Itachi asked as he turned his car on and backed it out of the drive way.

"Yeah, who else would have the balls to call me Teme besides that brainless twit?" Sasuke said with a small smile in place.

Itachi smirked at his little brother's response, "So when do you two have your first date?"

"DATE? We're just friends Itachi you perverted weasel!" Sasuke fumed.

"Oh please little bro! That's exactly what Dei-dei use to say about me and him but look at us now! We cant keep our hands off each other for a second!" Itachi clapped his hands together in glee as the car swerved on the road. Sasuke lunged forward and grabbed hold of the wheel.

"ITACHI KEEP THE HANDS ON THE FUCKING WHEEL!" Sasuke yelled as his brother took control of the car again looking positively giddy. Sasuke sighed and continued the previous conversation, "For starters what you do to Deidara is considered rape, second Naruto is my friend and that is the end of that discussion!" Sasuke glared at his elder brother and looked out the window as Itachi chuckled at the memories of his beloved Deidara.

"Oh little brother rape would require a form of struggle from Dei-dei, he just willingly accepts me now! Ahhh our moments of love are unquestionable!"

Sasuke stared at his delusional brother and prayed for Deidara as he would be forever branded property of one Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N: Yay! So that's a the prologue of my story. Please click on the pretty green button below and submit some feed back! Tell me what you think, should I continue, rethink, rewrite, do you like cheese? Whichever. Again flames will be kept at bay by Harry: Bitch Repellant. (orders of this repellant may be made to IchigoPudding author of the awesomely funny story When the storm breaks. Which can be found in the Harry Potter/Twilight crossover section.) Peace and love all round! ~Meloremi **


	2. Love and Conflict!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Obviously right? =D

**Warnings: This story contains Yaoi. Rating may go up for future chapters. If this isn't your cup of tea please hit the back button and proceed to a different story. There are some obvious out of character moments, so again not your favorite snack just click it back! =D Flames will be used to warm up my lunch! No beta consulted excuse mistakes. There is potty mouth language in this chapter, so I think I may put up the rating after this chapter…depends….you tell me…=D**

**A/N:**_This is your may not be so typical high school comedy with a twist inspired by Taylor Swift's: You Belong With Me. As you might have noticed I creatively borrowed the name so no the title isn't one hundred percent creative brain work but the story is so please enjoy! Oh btw I'm using soccer instead of football because I kinda saw Neji excelling better at soccer… couldn't see him in the helmet__**…. **_

**Pairings as of this chapter:**

**Future: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Itachi/Deidara**

**Short Lasting: Sakura/Sasuke**

**Future: Gaara/Kiba, Shikamaru/Neji, Kankuro/Shino, Sasori/Lee**

**Band Instruments:**

**Naruto: Alto Sax or the Sexyphone as he calls it…**

**Kiba: Drums**

**Lee: Field Commander**

**Hinata: Glockenspiel**

**Shino: Flute**

**Shikamaru: Trumpet**

**Deidara: Clarinet**

**Choji: Tuba**

**Summary: **_Sasuke and Naruto have been neighbors for as long as they could remember, but one has always wanted to be more than that. They greeted each other and talked casually, but belonged to different social groups at school. Will Sasuke the sports king and Naruto the not so nerdy music nerd find love or will they go their separate ways forever?_

**You Belong With Me.**

Naruto waited impatiently for the school bus to arrive as he fumed at the fact that he had missed _another_ perfect opportunity to tell Sasuke how he truly felt. Thinking back though, it wasn't that he missed the chance…it was more along the lines of him running pass the opportunity…oh how he hated teenaged insecurity!

As he tapped his foot on the concrete floor, he didn't notice the approaching figure watching his every move….

"WHAT'S WITH THE 'TUDE FOX-FACE?" a loud voice came from behind Naruto. Needless to say a bounty full of colorful words escaped Naruto's mouth as he spun around to glare at his canine loving friend.

"KIBA INUZUKA YOU ASS HOLE!," the blonde yelled as his friend took the seat next to him looking quite pleased with himself.

"Aww c'mon Naru-poo, don't be mad! Tell daddy what's wrong! Come cry into my loving bosom." Naruto stared at his friend like a spare head had suddenly spawned from his left shoulder. "Ok for starters ew…and second of all it's Sasuke…"

"No way dude did he say no?" Kiba asked as he turned his undivided attention to his grieving friend. Naruto had told Kiba about his lifelong crush on Sasuke and in turn Kiba told Naruto a few secretes of his own…that and Naruto's love life was like a week day novela on Telemundo!*

"What? No, he didn't say no!"

"HE SAID YES?"

"NO! I didn't tell him…I sorta ran….really, really, really fast…."

"Fast like the ice cream truck passed by and you craved a vanilla sandwich or fast like oh my god Iruka just found out what we did to his favorite apron?"

Naruto turned away and mumbled something that sounded like apron and Iruka. Kiba sat there staring at the boy like he just got told that Kakashi-Sensei was on time to their band class. "Damn….you where hauling some ass….YOU COWARD!!!! He was right there Naruto why didn't you just grab him and go: 'Sasuke, I want you to fuck me into next Tuesday and make me scream Papi every time you,' Naruto stopped him mid rant as he glared intensely at the dog lovers face.

"Kiba…if you value your life I suggest you keep that advice to yourself or I will shove your drumsticks up your ass hole," he said in a deadly voice as a grin spread across his face, "then again, why don't you go and ask a certain goalie to help you out with that Tuesday fucking fantasy you seem to be so hooked up on?"

Kiba finally had the decency to blush and stuttered like Hinata on presentation day at school, "Well that's because umm he ahh well yeah he um LOOK AT THAT! THE BUS IS HERE!" Kiba jumped in as the doors sprang open. Naruto chuckled and picked up his case and back-pack.

He made his way to the back of the bus where his friends all ways gathered. It wasn't like they went back there because they chose to. The reason was quite simple actually, the back had more space and they needed it for their instruments! It just so happened that all of Naruto's friends belonged to the school's marching band so they never really needed to walk the entire bus to look for a familiar face.

Naruto sat next to Choji or more specifically Choji's tuba, placing his sax next to Lee. Choji was in the seat across from Naruto sitting with Shikamaru who was taking a nap atop his trumpet case. Kiba sat next to Shino who was busy reading a nature magazine while balancing his flute case on one knee. Naruto was stifling a laugh as Lee started going on about how honored he was to lead such a awesomely youthful group of musicians. Yes, Lee had made the role of Field Commander this year. True Kiba was more than capable of taking the job but he preferred to not have to deal with the stress of leading them "through the songs of victory," or something like that.

The bus finally pulled into the school and they began to pile out one by one. While they headed towards the arts building in the school they noticed a familiar tuff of blonde hair sticking out of one of the hedges surrounding the building. Choji walked towards it and called out the person's name, "Deidara-sempai?" said person jumped out and looked both ways before grabbing Choji and dragging both Choji and his instrument into the hedge. Everyone stared in shock at the amount of strength their obviously paranoid sempai had just demonstrated.

"Shhhh," the frantic blonde whispered, "he might hear you…" he peeked out the bush and glared at the shoes of passing students.

"Do you mean Itachi-Sempai?" Kiba asked. They had all joined Deidara and Choji behind the bush. It was common knowledge that whenever Deidara or Naruto where running around the school like psychos something fun was bound to happen.

"Don't say it! He's like a freeking hawk! I swear he probably cursed his name so he would know when someone spoke it and that way he could appear out of thin air in front of whoever it was that said it!"

"Um Sempai…we aren't in the Harry Potter world…..I don't think Itachi-Sempai has the power to do what Lord Voldemort did…" * Shikamaru tried reasoning with his Sempai but to no avail. The blonde pulled him forward and whispered to his ear, "No Shika don't say it! We have no idea what the crazy man really does on his weekends!"

"Um from what I've noticed he just throws you on the ground behind his house and has his way with you Sempai." Naruto stated as Deidara turned an interesting shade of red courtesy of certain memories from the weekend before. The others chuckled at their Sempai's stuttering self.

"That's just FORGET IT!!! Ok we must make it into the building without getting caught. So on the count of three we make haste towards it! READY MEN! ONE...TWO…THREE!" and off they went.

"He does know that all of us jumping out of a bush at the same time will probably gain more attention that not right?" Kiba asked.

"It can't be helped," Shino said, "he is Deidara-Sempai…" they kept running and smiling like fools. People stared at them thinking it was a training exercise for the band. Lee was in the lead so who would have thought otherwise?

The door was not but a hop and skip away when it happened. If you had been witness to this event you would have though "hey the domino effect!" and so it was. Deidara tripped over a cheerleaders pom-pom and down they went. Deidara took down Lee who inturned accidentally caught Kiba as he tried to evade the crash, Naruto slammed into Deidara, and Shino into Choji who took down Shikamaru.

"Holy Fuck!" Kiba screeched as they all scrambled to check on their instruments. Naruto opened his saxophone case and let out a breath he didn't even notice he was holding. Their instruments where fine and thankfully so where their hands and other needed body parts.

"Oh my god are you guys ok?" they turned towards the small voice to see Hinata rushing towards them. "Yeah we're fine Hi-chan. But what the hell did you trip on Sempai?" Shikamaru asked.

Deidara looked up from his clarinet after thanking whatever god saved their necks, "I don't know but, what fuck…" he picked up a pom-pom from the floor, "Stupid cheerleaders! I've told them not to leave their shit here! We almost died!"

As if on cue they heard a loud and angry howl come from the other end of the hall. They turned to the ugly sound and sure enough Satan's wife was on the other end.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BAND GEEKS! HOW DARE YOU STEEL MY POM-POM!" She fumed and marched angrily towards them snatching her precious pom-pom from Deidara's hand. "You dorks are getting on my last nerve!"

"That is no way of talking to your Sempai, Haruno-san!" Naruto growled. The rest of the band members glared at her. No one was allowed to speak to their Sempai like that! Even Lee had a look on his face that would send a sane person running towards the woods.

"Oh puh-lease! Sempai or not I am the cheer leading captain. Meaning on the social food chain you, Naruhoe, and your…Sempai…are on the lower end." she smirked triumphantly as Deidara got a hold of Naruto and Kiba before they launched themselves at the "Captain".

"She isn't worth it you guys…trash like her don't deserve the time of day." Deidara told them as he gave her a icy glare.

"Sempai is right you guys, this bitch just thinks she's the shit because she's dating the Soccer team captain, not that it'll last long I mean look at her, how many people do you think have seen her pom-pom's or lack there of." Shikamaru drawled with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well see Shika that's where your wrong, I wouldn't go as far as calling them pom-pom's, they look more like shriveled up version of a female dog's breast when she's getting ready to give birth and that's insulting the dog mind you." Shino put in, to everyone's surprise. Sure he didn't talk much but hell these where his friends and this bitch almost made him break his precious instrument! Hinata glared at the girl as she held Choji and Lee back. She could never come to understand how her cousin's friend could go so far as to date such a horrible person!

"You insolent bleacher fucking nerds! How dare you speak to me like that! I swear you'll all regret this! Just wait until I tell…"

"Tell who? Sasuke? C'mon we all know he wouldn't do anything for you! And just to set the record straight on the 'bleacher fucking' as you so beautifully put it, the only one we so disgustingly heard moaning was you and half your little cheer squad." Kiba finished as she looked like an angry ogre.

"Sakura!" they all turned at the voice, and sure enough there was the school prince himself. He walked over to her and asked her what she was doing there. She just gave him a fake smile and told him that she was merely discussing some stuff for the field practice both the cheer squad and the band had to do for the big game.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and stared at Naruto who just shook his head and said, "it's just that Teme, strategy as she put it…." Sakura glared at him and stuck out her tongue at Naruto who in return gave a view of his middle finger. All this without Sasuke noticing since he was in conversation with Deidara.

"Very well, Sasuke we will all meet in the field at that time for the pep rally practice, just do me a favor and keep you…girlfriend away from this building. I don't want trouble between the cheer squad and the band…I can only control them so much.." Sasuke was confused at this but nodded anyway, said goodbye to Naruto, and grabbed Sakura's hand leading her away. He completely missed the look of heart break on Naruto's face.

Kiba saw this and patted him on the shoulder leading him into the band room. Before they all finished picking everything up they heard Sasuke from across the hall, "Deidara- Sempai, my brother is looking for you, he said something about him sensing you calling his name? I don't know but just keep out of his sight I guess." He chuckled as Deidara grabbed Naruto and Kiba and threw them into the band room along with the rest of the group and locked the door behind them.

**Yay chapter 2! Special thanks to japanluva and Heythur for reviewing! You guys are awesome! So please to the rest of you REVIEW! Tell me what you thought or how your day has been, your favorite hobbies, whatever you like! Remember flames will be kept at bay by Harry Repellent. Thank You for reading! OH by the way I would like to know if Hinata and Choji should just stay as supporting cast or should they get partners of their own? Tell me what you think so we can get this ball a rollin! YEAH! ~Meloremi**

**Oh and some foot notes:**

***Telemundo, is a Spanish television channel. I don't own that! And Novelas are Soap Operas. (LOS VICTORINOS ROCKS!)**

***Harry Potter and Voldemort are both Characters belonging to J.K. Rowling. **

**As for the instruments: I apologize if I got any band refrences wrong! I was in the band at my middle school but not the marching band! Please help correct any mistakes! **


	3. Unliquely love and messages

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters! Neither do I own Taylor Swift's Song: You belong To me, nor do I own Henrietta Honker…she belongs to her creator Tony Geiss.**

**Warnings: this story contains Yaoi and naughty words. Rating may go up towards the end so please I beg of you: If your not into this sort of shenanigans please click the back arrow and choose a different story. There are also some forms of out of characterness in this work so please…I know its not the exact personality of the original character…that's why it's a fanfic! Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**You Belong With Me **

Kiba and Naruto walked through the lunch room on their way to their usual table. They where minding their own business when a voice called Naruto over from the table where the Jocks, Cheerleaders and other such members of the I know everyone and everyone knows me club sat and ate their lunch and occasionally half the people that walked by.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke waving him over. Kiba nudged him and Naruto gave him the "COME WITH ME EYES" and so he did. As they approached the table, Kiba didn't fail to notice the icy glares that most of the recipients of the "godly table" where throwing at them. It appeared that that mornings pom-pom incident had reached the ears of the entire school population. Oh how he loved technology.

Kiba rolled his eyes and smirked at the memory. Ah such a perfect way to vent frustrations. When he turned his attention back to the event at hand his eyes were met by the most beautiful shade of light green he had ever seen. It was him…Gaara Subaku, the man that had haunted Kiba's dreams for the pass 3 years. The cool look in those eyes send shivers up and down the dog lover's spine every time he thought of them. True he had never actually spoken to the guy, but what could he do? He had fallen hard for those icy cold eyes.

Kiba was about to open his mouth to finally say a simple 'hello' to his gorgeous crush when something latched onto his arm and started a squealing in a very unappealing way.

"Kiba-Senpai! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" The voice belonged to a fellow band member who seemed to have a very obvious and obnoxious crush on Kiba. His name was Inari. Sure he was a nice boy, but ever since Kiba yelled at him for being a brat about some music piece the freshmen had to do…well it was like love at first sight for the kid…much to Kiba's dismay.

Kiba tore his eyes away from Gaara to look down and give the boy a piece of his mind. He had ruined the most perfect moment ever! This was unforgivable! How dare that boy ruin his one and only chance to finally speak to the one person he dreamed of being with until the end of time!

"Inari! What have I told you about latching on to me like that? I can't believe you would disobey your sempai like that!" sure he was using a low blow but the brat had hit the final mark!

"But sempai I couldn't help myself…Inari likes sempai too much to stay away." the boy said with tears forming in his eyes. Kiba rolled his eyes knowing those tears where about as real as a flying donkey.

"Whatever Inari, just seriously leave me alone! What if you crash into me really hard one day and my hands or arms get injured! Just be careful!" Ok so he exaggerated a little bit but really the kid knew nothing of personal space!

Inari looked away and pulled out the kicked puppy look. Kiba massaged his forehead and looked up to the heavens for assistance. He failed to notice the eyes that where now roaming his body and the smirk appearing on the porcelain face of his long time wet dream. But Inari didn't, he saw it…he saw all of it…and he would be damn if this jock stole away his sempai! As he plotted the many ways he could get his sempai to finally go out with him, Naruto came over to them holding a few items that Sasuke had given him.

"Inari! How are you? We haven't seen you around the band room for a while!" Naruto smiled at Inari and led the way to the band table. Sure Naruto knew Inari had a major crush on Kiba, but that was no excuse to be absent from practice.

"I'm sorry sempai, just things at home you know? Had to help grandpa and mom move some stuff around the house and set up our shop…" Inari said hoping to catch Kiba's attention. The aforementioned was still in happy land….

"Well just check in next time. That way we know whether to include you in the bigger performances or not." Naruto said in a stern voice.

Inari answered with a nod as they all sat down. Kiba finally turned his attention to Naruto and noticed the extra bulk he was carrying.

"Hey dude, what the hell is all that?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sasuke's going to the mall after school and he asked me if I could take this home with me." He answered while taking a bite out of his food.

Shikamaru looked up from his resting place and stared at the stuff placed near him. "oh…yeah you guys are neighbors….I forgot.." he then placed his head back down on the table and went off to nap land again.

"Well that was rather inspiring…" Deidara said as he set his tray down on the table. They all burst out laughing and kept eating their lunch in better spirits.

"Hey Deidara sempai, did Ita.." Choji never finished his sentence as Deidara placed a hand over his mouth, "Choji! Never speak the name! It can hear you…." Deidara looked around wildly then sat back down. Choji stared at his sempai and smiled. "Aw sempai why don't you just tell him you like him back! Maybe it'll cool him off?" they all laughed as Deidara turned red in the face.

"AH! THE DELIEGHTFULL SOUND OF YOUTH! I LOVE IT!" Lee said as he bounded into the cafeteria. The entire room went silent as he made his way to his friends. The others just smiled and shook their heads, already use to their conductor's eccentric behavior. Fate however, had other plans for Rock Lee…as he made his way down one of the isles in the room. An anonymous jerk decided to place its foot in the way of Lee's walking space. And sure enough, gravity being a bitch an all, Lee began his descent towards the ground. He braced himself for the fall that never came when he felt a pair of strong arms catch his falling form. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a smirk and reddish brown eyes. Lee blushed as he was pulled to his feet, still in the arms of his savior.

"Thank you, Sasori Sempai," Lee stuttered as Sasori brushed some hair from Lee's face. It had grown over the summer!

"No problem…Lee" He whispered into his ear and walked away with a grin on his face. Lee was shocked to say the least and quietly made his way to the table where he was greeted with smirks and are you ok's.

* * *

It was after lunch when Shino was making his way to his Earth Science class. It was no secret that the young man was enthralled by anything concerning nature. He just adored it! He was so busy thinking about all the great things he was about to learn when he accidentally bumped into someone and they both fell back. Shino dropped all his belongings, but more importantly his sunglasses! He, however, did not notice they where missing when he opened his eyes to apologize for his absentmindedness. As he did he heard an intake of breath and realized his face was completely exposed. He quickly scrambled to gather his fallen items but before he could place his spectacles back on, he felt a slightly calloused hand grip his wrist.

"Don't," the voice said as the persons other hand placed it's self on Shino's chin and raised the shocked boy's head to get a good look at his features. Shino felt his face heat up as the person he had knocked down traced his face with both of hands. Shino's breath hitched as a thumb caressed his lips. "Beautiful," the other said. Shino did not know what to do. He had never in his life been touched by anyone other than his parents! Much less be to told he was beautiful! The bell rang in the background and the person let go of Shino's face. The latter missing the heat in an instant.

Shino placed his glasses back on and stood as the other did. He looked away and muttered an apology and took off. He stopped and turned the other individual and added a soft thank you, then ran off.

Kankuro stared at the boy's retreating back. He was in awe. Never had he seen such beauty in his life! He didn't even get a name! He smiled and closed his hand, still feeling the other boys warmth on his skin. He turned and made his way down the hall to his own classroom. Before he got there he caught sight of Hinata, who was coming out of the library. She had a free period so she helped out during lunch and her break.

"Hinata-san!" He called to her. Hinata turned and smiled as she walked over to her sempai. "Kankuro-Sempai! How are you?" she asked as he stopped midway to her.

"I'm fine thank you. Listen do you by any chance know a guy that wears sunglasses and a khaki trench coat?" he asked her as she tilted her head, "Do you mean Shino-kun? He's in the school marching band. Plays the flute." she said as a smile spread on Kankuro's face. "Yeah thanks Hinata-san, see you on field!" he said and ran off. Hinata stared at him and shook her head and smiled 'boys' she thought and kept on her way.

* * *

Naruto had been home for a few hours when he heard a car pull up the driveway and sasuke saying some goodbyes. He picked up the books and sweater that Sasuke had given him during lunch and headed downstairs. Sure many might think Sasuke was just using Naruto, but it wasn't like that. Naruto himself had asked Sasuke to bring some stuff home for him, especially when there was a big practice session going on, and he did! Before he opened the door, Naruto gave Sasuke's sweater on last sniff and headed out to meet Sasuke outside. Last time Sasuke invited him inside, they both found Itachi and Deidara going at it like a couple of sex crazed maniacs! Naruto still didn't understand why Deidara denied his very obvious love for the eccentric, yes that's the right word, man.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out. Said boy turned and smiled as he walked over to Naruto's lawn. "Hey Naru, thanks a lot," he said as he took the items from the others hands. He didn't notice when he accidentally brushed his fingers with Naruto, but the blonde sure did! Naruto tried hard not to blush as he brought his hands to himself quickly but not obviously.

"So…How was the mall? Get anything new?" he asked as they sat on the low wall separating their homes. Sure they argued sometimes but most of the time they just laid back and talked about anything and everything. If Naruto were to write a book on Sasuke's dreams, his likes, dislikes, he would have quite a few volumes out! He smiled at the thought of him knowing more about the boy next to him than that bimbo of a girlfriend he had.

"Nah," Sasuke said, "I just went to pick Sakura up." he said as a smile lit his features and he started to chuckle at the memory of it. Naruto felt a slight pang in his chest at the thought of 'that' person bringing out such an effect from Sasuke.

"I bet that made your day right," Naruto asked with a small but sad smile. Sasuke chuckled and said, "nah that's not it," Now Naruto was genuinely curious. He pushed for more information and Sasuke just continued to laugh at whatever it was he was remembering.

Naruto huffed and gave his best pout. Sasuke gave in and finally told his old friend what had made him laugh so bad. Apparently the entire cheerleading squad had left the school early, Naruto wondered why the whole school seemed peaceful, in order to get "make overs" before the big game. Sakura, however, felt that she needed to stand out more than the others…so…she dyed her hair….pink…at this Naruto busted out laughing and fell off the wall. Sasuke fell next to him laughing just as hard as the other boy.

"But that wasn't all," he said between gasps, "What happened next just brought the whole thing together!" he went on explaining that while yeah she looked "cute", at this Naruto made a face, thankfully his companion didn't notice. Anyway while she looked "cute" as he put it, Sasuke couldn't put a finger on her likeness to something he had seen earlier at the mall. So before they reached the exit, Sasuke saw it! The thing he thought his girlfriend now looked like. Mind you he didn't do this with malice or any kind of insult to her in any way shape or form! He just thought it looked like her…and being a guy…he pointed it out…in front of EVERYONE!

"SO we where nearly at the exit and I saw it," he said with childish excitement, Naruto didn't get to see this side of Sasuke very often now, so he sat back and enjoyed the moment, he treasured these moments more than anything, "You know that giant poster announcing that new kid movie hanging on the mall exit?' Naruto's eyes grew in amazement figuring out exactly what had Sasuke in a fit of laughter, "Sasuke Uchiha you didn't!"

"Naruto she looked just like it! I couldn't help myself! She didn't take it bad anyway she just smiled and laughed along with everyone else!" he exclaimed.

"Sasuke! You told her she looked like Henrietta Honker! You are so getting shit for that mark my words!" Naruto said in fits of laughter.

They both parted ways when Sasuke was called into his house for dinner. Naruto went back inside and headed for his room. Iruka had force fed him earlier. Ah that man worried too much. Naruto chuckled at the thought and opened his room. Sure it was mess sometimes but he loved it.

An hour later Naruto looked up from his score sheet when he noticed the light from Sasuke's room come on. They always kept their curtains open until it was time to check out for the day. He adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Sasuke was arguing with someone on the phone…three guesses to who it was.

Sasuke hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed. He sat down on his computer chair and stared up and saw Naruto looking at him. The blonde leaned forward and brought out a sketch pad. He quickly jotted down a few words:

"_**You Ok?" **_he wrote and showed it to the other boy.

Sasuke reached for his note pad and answered, _**"Just drama…I'm getting tired of it."**_

Naruto flipped the page and responded, _**"Sorry,"**_ and gave him a shrug. Sasuke just gave him a crooked smile and shrugged back. He put down his pad and failed to see that Naruto was writing something else on his own pad.

When Naruto looked back up with his message ready to be read he noticed Sasuke had closed his window. He put down his pad and stared at the words he had written. He sighed and ripped out the page and placed it on his bed on it the words _**I LOVE YOU**_ were written in black ink. Naruto sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day and turned on his radio. An upbeat song he had heard of before was playing and it was hitting the chorus, he remembered it being by someone named Taylor or Carol or something like that, the name didn't seem important for now. All he wanted was to get his spirits back up again so he began to sing along and dance randomly around his room with a hair comb as his pretend microphone.

He danced around the room doing a particularly good impression of the running man, you know the one were you take slow steps while bobbin your head like a chicken and moving your arms like a running person! Anyway, Naruto was so lost in his own little world he didn't notice he had an audience.

Sasuke had peeked out his bedroom window to see if Naruto was still up. He was gonna ask him something about a test they had tomorrow in English, but all thoughts flew out of his mind as he saw Naruto throwing down some crazy moves. Sasuke smiled and laughed as Naruto hit move after move. If anyone could brighten up his day it was Naruto. Sasuke closed his curtain as Naruto hit his final note and fell down on his bed. He could so tease the blonde for that little show in morning…but he would let it go just this once…since the dobe had made him feel better.

**A/N: Yay chapter 3! Took me a while but I finished! There seemed to have been a lot of smirks going around in this chapter. As well as people hanging out on the floor….. Ok so a few things before I go: I will mention which position every of my chosen jocks will play in the next chapter and I will throw in some info on Itachi's gang as well! So thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review! I thanks to those who did so the previous chapter and to those who added this to their favorite story list thank you as well, just please review! Tell me what you think! **


	4. Plotting and Claiming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, I had a few brain farts with this chapter, but I still hope you will enjoy it! Oh and just to point it out, I do not hate Sakura…I just needed and antagonist! And yes I did base this story of Taylor Swift's song You Belong To Me….hence the title! I Don't own that either…don't sue me!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, MEANING BOY ON BOY ACTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE PUSH THE BACK ARROW AND PROCEED ELSEWHERE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MANHANDELING. Excuse mistakes, no beta was consulted.**

**You Belong With Me**

It was a new day, and what a day it was. Both Kiba and Naruto had been mauled my half the school because somebody had claimed that both the boys had been seen getting out of Itachi Uchiha's car and not only that, both boys had been helped out by said man and his younger brother, the captain of the soccer team, Sasuke Uchiha. Oh and the rumors didn't stop there, god forbid they did, there were also whispers about a love affair between Sasuke and Naruto because someone claimed that, as Sasuke helped Naruto out of the car, Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss before they parted.

Well as rumors go, only parts of this wild tale are in deed the truth. While yes, both boys had received a ride from the Uchiha's ,it wasn't as far fetched as the person who sold them out painted it to be. The truth, not as exciting as the aforementioned tale, was simple. The reason and ONLY reason, as Kiba put it, that they were both even in contact with the Uchiha's was because Itachi had offered them BOTH a ride to school because all FOUR of them had to be in school EARLY , meaning earlier than the BUSS.

This explanation was of course rejected by the student population. They still wanted to know what the deal between the Soccer Captain and yhr schools best Sax Player was! A kiss? Say what? No, surely not! And surely not it was. The truth, as Naruto had explained for the umpteenth time that day, was that his foot got caught in the seat belt and Sasuke caught him before his face met the ground, it looked like something else because Sasuke caught him while still in a crouching position himself!

Needless to say, both boys were ready to punch out the next person who cornered them for details. It was gonna be a very, very, very long day…

* * *

Sasuke was pissed…no that's an understatement…Sasuke was about as happy as a Spanish bull during the traditional runs in Spain! And that poor animal was ecstatic compared to the younger Uchiha's mood. His whole day had been hell! Sakura had been sending him accusing glares all day and she was still pissed about the incident that had occurred at the mall! In his opinion, she needed to get over that and fast.

Not only that, people had also been coming up to him asking when he had "switched to the other team" as they put it. Some random guys even walked up to him asking for a date! His team mates were of no help…they just stood back and watched their captain suffer…oh somebody was running extra laps today…he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day. Well for some students anyway! It appeared that the teachers in charge of the band, soccer, and cheerleading teams decided to have all the members of said teams show up after classes for a last minute meeting before the big game. The pep-rally had only consisted of a few events during lunch, so nothing major happened there, at least for the band.

Tensions ran high as the teams began to take their places on the bleachers. During meetings such as these, none of the team members really mingled with each other, as they were mostly concentrating on routines, plays, or other such things. But today was special…as much of the school population all ready knew, the cheerleaders and the band never really got along. Heck most of these people had known each other since their innocent days in elementary school, but that didn't seem to stop the glares coming from both sides of the bleachers or the lovely tension you could cut with a knife!

"Sakura, seriously, stop looking at them!" Ten-ten said in an annoyed voice. Sure the girl was her captain, but damn could she be aggravating!

"Shut up Ten-ten, one of those dick heads tried to steal my man! It'll be a cold day in hell before I let that happened!" Sakura growled back as the other girl looked away rolling her eyes.

"Sakura, if you keep doing the whole jealousy show, Sasuke is just gonna dump you like a rock," Ino said as she smirked at the glowering captain, "Not only that, he already told you nothing happened and apologized for the hair thing like fifty times."

Sakura glared at her friend and looked away. Oh she had a plan of course, that blonde idiot of a band slut was going to feel her deadly wrath and it was going to be now or never. Fate decided it was going to be never as Itachi Uchiha and the members of the Mysterious Group In Charge Of Events, or the MGICOE, walked in. Everyone present in the room knew better than to piss off or do anything that might jeopardized a member of the MGICOE'S plans for a giant event…what they all liked planning things!

Itachi, leader of the MGICOE, smirked as he saw Sakura sit back down, he never really liked her much. He and the other members made their way to the center of the bleachers, but fate was as much of a bitch as she wanted to be and Deidara was her new plaything for the moment.

Deidara was happily going down the roll call list and checking names off. The only ones missing where Lee, Choji, and Hinata, who had send him a text message earlier about their being a few minutes late. The campus was pretty big and they where on the opposite end of the school getting the paper work for a future competition. Anyway, the boy was so concentrated on the job at hand that he didn't notice the presence of the one he always seemed to feel from half a mile away! The band saw Itachi closing in, but they valued their lives more than their Sempai's innocence, however much of that innocence was left…poor Dei-chan….

Dedara's eyes widened in shock as he felt a pair of arms pull him backwards. The scream that was about to leave his mouth was silenced as a pair of soft lips touched down on his own. He knew those lips! They where the lips of the devil and hell could that devil kiss! Deidara felt his eyes close as his attacker gave him a thorough tonsil examination. Itachi then pulled Deidara back up and licked the outside of the boy's mouth.

"Thanks for the meal love," Itachi whispered into the dazed boy's ear and walked away. Deidara promptly collapsed on the bleacher in front of him and took in deep breaths, mind blank and face bright red.

The rest of the student body present at the stadium paid no mind to what had just occurred. It was custom for Itachi to show the world who Deidara belong to, no news really! That's when a plan cooked up in Sakura's head…she would prove to the entire school, or at least the people present, who it was Sasuke belonged to…and Naruto would sure as hell be there when she proved it!

It was at that moment that Choji, Lee, and Hinata finally arrived at the school stadium. Choji and Hinata both looked at their Sempai with concerned eyes while Lee asked Shikamaru what it was they had missed.

"Nothing big went down," he said, "Itachi-sempai was just refreshing the mark on his territory." he said with a small laugh as Lee nodded in understanding and Choji and Hinata rubbed their Sempai's back trying to bring him to the world of the living.

"Right," Lee said as he checked the attendance list. His eyes glowing with pride as he saw all his members were now present, "YES! This is great news, all of my youthful team companions are present and ready! WE SHALL NOW FOLLOW IN THE YOUTHFUL WAYS OF ITACHI SEMPAI AND LET OUR SPIRIT SHINE THROUGH!"

The entire stadium was in shock at Lee's words, speechless really. The first to regain composure was Kiba and since no one really seemed to have taken the initiative to ask what it was that their fearless leader meant, well it looked like he would have to jump into the sharks mouth!

"Um…Lee, what do you mean by ah following in the steps of Itachi Sempai's erm youthful ways?" Kiba asked, "I mean we can't all, you know tongue Sempai without feeling some kind of guilt really…"

The entire band nodded in agreement as the rest of the stadium tried to eves drop on the event at hand, not that it was a difficult task, the band wasn't exactly subtle.

"Hmmm? OH NO MY DEAR KIBA! We aren't tonguing Deidara -Semapai!" Lee said with glee.

"Just announce my shame freely why don't you!" Deidara spat as he regained composure, Lee just gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder.

"Aww Sempai! Just give him what he wants, it's not like he's a random stranger." Naruto put in as he put down the papers Choji had handed him.

Itachi chuckled, he knew there was a reason he liked Naruto! Well platonically, Deidara was the apple of his eye…and what an apple that was!

The band continued to laugh at their poor Sempai's fate as Lee got up to make and announcement:

"YOSH I LOVE THIS ENERGY! ALL RIGHT THEN TO THE TRACK!"

They all looked at him like he had grown an extra appendage, "What?" Lee said as they all looked in confusion, "Its either the track or we do the extra super duper deluxe weekend training with Gai-Sensei!"

Let's just say he didn't even finish the word Sensei when the entire band was nearly done with the first lap!

"FANTASTIC SPIRIT! 10 LAPS, 40 PUSH UPS, AND OPEN CRUNCHES FOR THE WARM UP!!!!" Lee said with glee then took off to join his squad. Truth be told, everyone on the band team would be very much qualified for the Olympics thanks to Lee and his insane training!

The MGICOE looked on impressed as the band reached their final lap. Itachi always wondered when Deidara had gotten fast, guess threatening a bunch of students with Gai-Sensei really did work. Though, knowing Lee, it was probably considered a divine privilege to be trained by the bushy browed teacher.

"Itachi, who was it that was going to speak with us during this meeting?" Haku asked as his eyes followed his fellow students on the field.

"Hmm, oh Kakashi Sensei was the one." Itachi answered as he eye raped Deidara who was now on the crunch part of Lee's Super Surprise Training.

"Then we have time to spare," they all turned towards the sound of the voice and saw mini-Itachi aka Sasuke, standing looking out towards the field.

"Why do you say that chibi-chi?" Sasori asked as he roamed his eyes over Lee's form, Lee seemed to have sensed something because he turned and locked eyes with Sasori. The boy turned crimson red and looked away ordering the team to get into the marching formation. Sasori smirked and turned to the annoyed Sasuke, "What?" he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes ignoring the title the MGICOE had given him, "As I was saying, I saw Kakashi go into Iruka-Sensei's class room…we have about an hour before he shows up." Then an idea hit Sasuke…oh his team was about to pay some heavy dues!

* * *

When Kakashi finally decided it was time to make his grand entrance he was met with a rather interesting sight…teenagers…exercising…without being forced to by an adult…he was at a loss for words!

He stood at the gate for another few seconds before taking out his whistle. No, he wasn't a P.E. teacher but having one was always useful! When the sound of the whistle reached everyone's ears they all stopped their training and headed towards their seats.

"Well I see you all learned how to use time wisely!" Kakashi beamed at his students.

"Like we had a choice," some one yelled out from the bleachers.

Kakashi shrugged and went off with business, "Ok so I know you all know what positions you play and or belong in. So, just for times sake, I'm going to just go over the soccer teams lay out, band, I will speak with you tomorrow in class." With that the list went as follows:

**Name Number Position**

**Sasuke U. 5 Center Forward (captain)**

**Neji H. 10 Finisher**

**Sai H.* 7 Central Midfielder**

**Zabuza M. 11 Attacking Mid.**

**Sakon S.* 8 Left Winger**

**Ukon S.* 9 Right Winger**

**Suigetsu H. 2 Central Defender**

**Jugo S.* 3 Stopper**

**Kidomaru C.* 4 Defender**

**Kimimaro K. 6 Defender**

**Gaara S. 1 Goalie**

"Any questions, concerns, or comments?"

With a shake of the head Kakashi went on explaining what place everyone had to be in before the big game and so on and so forth. "Ok well that about covers what I had to say, Itachi any words?"

With that Itachi bowed his head in respect to his Sensei and turned to the awaiting audience.

"As you all know we, of the planning committee, have worked hard for this upcoming game and we would very much appreciate it if you where all on your best behavior…" he looked directly at Sakura who had the decency to blush, "now then we will have the full details of the main event at the customary half time tomorrow morning. Sasori and Kankuro will work with the cheerleaders, Haku and Tobi will work with the band for their part and Hidan and Kisame will work with the soccer team to arrange their entrance! I will request a meeting with the leaders of the teams before the game so please await my call, you may all leave in an orderly fashion! CHOP CHOP!" and with that the teams dispersed. What….these people make flashy home games…they have half time events for everything…

* * *

Kiba was running down to the locker room. He had left his sticks in there for safe keeping and needed to get there before the last bus left. When he finally got there he got the eerie feeling of being watched by someone…he turned with his sticks in hand ready to strike when he came face to face with…Inari!

"Damn it kid! Don't do that! Shouldn't you be home by now?" Kiba growled in annoyance. This kid was turning into a stalker!

"I'm sorry Sempai…its just I wanted to know if…you know…you would practice with me today…please." Inari said as a blush creped onto his face, Kiba brought his hand to his face in aggravation. When was that boy going to understand that he didn't feel that way about him!

"Listen," Kiba said with a sigh, "There are two major reasons why I can't help you, one: we study different instruments, meaning we have different forms of practice. Second: I don't feel it's right to give you any false hope…Inari, I know that you like me as something more than just me being your Sempai…but I cant return the feelings…I'm flattered, really but I cant, I gave my feelings to someone else…two years ago to be exact, I'm sorry, really."

"But Sempai! He doesn't even notice you! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" Inari yelled, he was loosing, he couldn't loose! Not his sempai, he couldn't loose his sempai.

"I KNOW THAT!" Kiba yelled back, "BUT I STILL LOVE HIM! INARI JUST GO! I'LL FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED, JUST GO NOW!"

Inari ran out, failing to see that Gaara was listening into the conversation that had just gone on. He had followed Inari after he saw the boy tailing Kiba too close for comfort, well his comfort.

Gaara was torn, he didn't know if he should feel jealousy or anger! Kiba had just confessed that he was in love…FOR TWO YEARS, but with who? Well whoever it was he would make sure Kiba forgot all about the bastard…Kiba was gonna be his…and he would let that silly boy know today.

Gaara pushed through the doors leading into the locker rooms and found Kiba with his forehead leaning into one of the lockers. He narrowed his eyes and walked straight towards the other boy.

Before Kiba could react, he felt his body being flipped around. He was then promptly slammed into the lockers behind him. What happened next well Kiba could only explain it to be a gift from sweet baby Jesus!

Gaara crashed his lips into Kiba's before the boy could say a word. He was immediately hooked, Kiba was like nectar to the gods and Gaara was Apollo! He quickly slipped his hands under the mewling boys thighs and pulled him up so that Kiba could wrap his legs around Gaara's waist, and so he did.

Kiba was in heaven. One minute he was damming Inari for bringing him down from cloud nine the next he was put right back on it!

Gaara rolled his hips causing Kiba to gasp and gaining him even more access into the drummers tempting mouth. Kiba held on harder as the need to feel more, to touch more, increased with ever second.

As soon as Gaara felt he would loose complete control he pulled back and growled into Kiba's ear, "Listen to me, and listen to me closely Kiba. You are mine…I don't give a fuck about any past love or present that you may have, understood? No one will have you but me."

With that Gaara gave Kiba's neck a sharp bite and promptly left through the door he had appeared through. To say Kiba was in shock…well happy shock, would be an understatement!

* * *

Naruto was waiting at the front gate of the school for Iruka-Sensei when Konohamaru ran up to him. The boy had stayed after school to wait out the meeting that the others had gone to. Naruto smiled at Konohamaru and explained everything that had happened.

"Ok so we're getting a visit from Haku-Sempai and Tobi-chan in the morning then? We'll that's gonna be interesting…last time Tobi-chan came into the band room we all had to stop Dei-Sempai from killing him!" Both boys laughed at the memory and Konohamaru went off to find Udon and Moegi so he could fill them in. Naruto waved him off and smiled.

Sasuke was coming out of the main building when he saw Naruto waiving and smiling at Konohamaru who was running back into the school. The boy nodded to Sasuke in respect and Sasuke returned the gesture. He didn't know why but he felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw his Naruto smiling at the other boy like…woah! HOLD IT! HIS Naruto? Where the hell did that come from?

Sasuke shook his head, trying to remove such thoughts from his head. He was with Sakura and Naruto wasn't his property! Or so he often told himself these days.

Naruto rose his head from the book he had begun to read when Sasuke took a seat next to him. He smiled when Sasuke began to talk to him about his day. All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew and threw some of Naruto's hair into his face, some of it getting caught on his glasses. Sasuke chuckled and removed the loose strand from the other boys face.

Before Naruto could say thank you a red convertible pulled up on the curve. It was Sakura. She asked Sasuke to go with her because they had much to discus. Sasuke sighed and got into the car. What happened next caught both boys by surprise.

Sakura grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and brought him down for a fierce kiss as the boy sat in her car. She pulled back after a few seconds still holding the shocked Sasuke and smirked at Naruto, who in turn looked away in disgust at her childish display. She then pushed Sasuke back and drove off.

Naruto was just disgusted, he couldn't believe that bitch! Did he ever mention how much he hated her! He kicked the ground and got up as Iruka appeared from the front office. He would get Sasuke away from her! He just had to!

**A/N: Wohoo ch4 is done! Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of stuff to take care off in the home front! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had to milk my brain for inspiration! So a few things about this chapter:**

**1) Itachi's mysterious crew was introduced and yes Itachi is their king. Any questions you may have about them I will be pleased to answer!**

**2) The soccer team positions have been given! I was running out of male characters so I just pulled in guys from all over. I know some of the positions given are only really used professionally but bleh! Its an AU and my story so for its sake we'll just keep them! =D **

**3) Also pertaining to the soccer team, for those characters with out last names, I just gave them the names of their Japanese voice actors. **

**Thank you to those who have stuck with this story! Please continue to do so, I truly appreciate it! Those who review will get a cute Dei-chan plushy! Thank you all again and best wishes! ~Meloremi**


	5. Games and Dates

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**WARNING****: THIS IS A STORY THAT CONTAINS BOY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST CLICK BACK AND HAVE A GO AT ANOTHER STORY. I ALSO KNOW THAT THERE IS A LOT OF OUT OF CHARACTERNESS FOR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER…BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S A FANFIC! THERE IS ALSO SOME FLUFFY STUFF GOING DOWN SO UMM YEAH, PLEASE ENJOY! Excuse any mistakes, no beta was consulted!**

**A/N: This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me, check it out it's a really cute song. I changed a few things from the original MV to fit my ideas. I also have nothing against Sakura…I just needed a villain! So please enjoy and review!**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru Nara was beat. He needed to get home and hit the shower NOW! Crazy ass Lee and his sudden burst of energy! If he didn't know any better, he would swear Lee was pregnant with Sasori's love child! Yes, he knew Sasori wanted a piece of those green spandex, it's not like it was secret or anything…he pretty much summed it up for the lazy genius the other day during lunch.

Shikamaru opened the door to his house and found a note on the side table near the door. It appeared that his parents would be out late and his mother left him dinner in the microwave. Shikamaru smiled at his luck. It wasn't every day that his insane, but lovable, parents left him by his lonesome…now he wouldn't have to explain why he would be leaving the house in a few hours time…that nosy father of his…really the man needed a hobby!

While his food re-heated itself in the microwave, Shikamaru went upstairs to take a quick shower. After finishing his much needed wash, he went back down stairs with a towel around his waist, sure he wasn't one to parade around in the buff, but it was much too troublesome for him to put clothes on right at that moment.

Shikamaru removed the heated food from the microwave and sat on a stool where the kitchen island was. He pulled out a note from his bag that had been given to him earlier that day and re-read it as he ate:

**Shikamaru Nara;**

**I would like to request some of your time this evening. I realize how imposing it is of me to ask of your time in such short notice, but I have something rather important to tell you about a rather personal matter. If you would be so kind as to meet me at the park located near Lady Tsunade's bar around six tonight, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Sincerely, Neji Hyuga.**

He smirked and put the note down, oh that silly boy could be so adorable sometimes! Yes, it was true, Shikamaru was in L-O-V-E with the vice-captain of the soccer team. Sometimes he didn't know how he stopped himself from pushing the other boy down in the middle of the hall way and had his wicked way with him! of course that would require him to get out of class and walk quickly into the hall way before the other boy could run… oh yeah… that's why he didn't have his wicked way with the other boy…too much energy…not that the other wasn't worth it or anything…he just wouldn't move fast enough…don't look at him….he's shameful!

As he put his plate in the sink, Shika's phone began to vibrate in his backpack. He looked at the caller I.D. and flip open his phone:

"Hey Choji what's up?" Shikamaru asked as he made his way back to his room to get ready for his date with destiny .

"Hey Shika! What's got you all happy?" Choji's voice said over the phone. He had known the Nara boy since they where in diapers, he could not be desived!

Shikamaru laughed, "That obvious huh! It's not much…I just asked out to the parke by Neji Hyuga."

"NO! Wow dude! Ya think he's gonna admit that he likes you?"

"Possibly, you never know with that guy, guess that's why I want him to be mine…his ass helps a bit though…and his legs…"

Silence fell between the two until Choji coughed and brought Shikamaru back from Neji Land, "ANYWAY! Before you start playing with yourself," Shika laughed at that, "how would you like to join me at my dad's grand opening tonight? Its at around 8pm."

"You know it!" Shika said, "And if everything goes according to plan and I'm not send to jail or the hospital due to molestation…I'll be bringing a guest if you don't mind."

"No of course not! Neji is really nice, well to me anyway! I saw him glaring at Temari yesterday, dude if looks could kill…"

Both boys said their goodbyes and Shikamaru went back to changing, he had about 30 minutes before he had to meet with Neji.

* * *

Neji was tense. For weeks he had been feeling like a total school girl! There was only one solution to his problem and that was to confront the jerk who had made him a quivering mess of emotions. That jerk was Shikamaru Nara, and Neji was head over heels in love with him.

He had spoken to the boy only a hand full of times, but those times where more than enough to prove what Neji had been suspecting since their first meeting. That boy was to be his undoing…and he was more that willing to accept that.

Neji took a deep breath and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. He grabbed his phone and keys and left his home. He had long ago moved out of his uncle's house and was now living on his own. True he didn't have the luxurious life his relatives had but he was happy to be free of any debts they might have thrown at him had he stayed any longer. His uncle wasn't the problem, in fact the man was civil to him compared to the others. He knew he could never repay the patience the man had with him, so he always maintained the expected front of a Hyuga. That is until tonight, tonight Neji wanted to live. He wanted to feel the man he wanted and know that he wasn't dreaming. Tonight he would throw caution to the wind and damn all who tried to stop him!

As he came closer to the park his previous bravado began to diminish and that damn teenage insecurity was rearing its ugly head! When he finally reached his destination he sat under a pretty cherry blossom tree. True it wasn't their season to bloom, but he still admired the beauty of the tree itself.

As he closed his eyes and breathed in the evening air he felt someone sit beside him. Neji immediately opened his eyes and turned to see who it was that had dared to sit by him.

"Don't worry Hyuga, I don't bite without permission." his floor partner said.

Neji glared at the lazy genius, who seemed to have found the passing clouds of some interest. He huffed and opened his mouth to say his peace when he was cut off by Shikamaru's hand. The trumpet player placed his right hand over Neji's mouth and looked straight into the other boy's eyes. His seriousness worried Neji a bit, but he was not going to back down.

"Before you say anything," Shikamaru said, "I want you to tell me one thing…" at this Neji nodded, removing the others hand from his mouth.

Shikamaru looked deep into Neji's eyes making the other boy feel like the other was trying to read his mind.

"I want to know…when it was that you fell in love with me."

Shikamaru knew he was jumping the gun, but he wasn't just about to jump into something without the right answers. This wasn't the first time he had been asked out like this, but it was the first time he wanted to return the feelings that where being given to him.

Neji blushed at the memory. He knew the lazy genius wasn't an easy catch…that was one of the many reasons he wanted the brunette!

"I…it was…umm…well…AH FUCK IT!" Neji said and grabbed Shikamaru's face with both hands, "I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU WHEN I HEARD YOU PLAYING AVE MARIA ON YOUR TRUMPET OK!" after his little outburst Neji let go of Shikamaru's face and looked away with a mean ass blush covering his face.

Shikamaru was loss for words, the calm and collected NEJI HYUGA had just pretty much shouted his love for him to the entire world. Pleased? Oh yes he was! He chuckled as the other boy glared at him through the curtain of hair he had brought forward to cover his shameful blush.

Before Neji could figure out what had just occurred, he found himself on the cool grassy floor with Shikamaru's body pinning him on the floor.

"And that," whispered Shika into the other boys ear, "Is why I fell in love with you!"

With that Shikamaru brought his lips down on soft pink ones and devoured the other boy bit by bit.

When Shikamaru pulled away Neji looked like he had been screwed thoroughly and fully. Neji took deep breaths to calm his racing heart and buried his face into Shikamaru's neck. He smiled and whispered into Shika's ear, "So you like me because I yell like a madman?"

Shikamaru laughed and flipped them over so that the soccer player's body was laying over his own, "More like a madwoman."

He laughed again at Neji's indignant glare and brought the other down for another kiss. This one softer than the other. Neji smiled and pulled the other boy up so that he was straddling the taller boys groin and the other had his back against the tree. (Crazy Acrobatics, I know). Neji put his face back on the crook of Shika's neck breathing in the others scent. Shikamaru smirked at his lovers actions and gave other a firm squeeze of the buttocks. The boy squeaked and reddened as he smacked his lover over the head. Shika caught the hand and kissed it, "As much as I love all this, we have somewhere to go. If this keeps going, god knows where our linens might end up."

Neji turned another shade of red, he's been doing that a lot lately…and mutter something about perverts.

They both got up when Neji asked where they were going. Shikamaru merely smiled and told him it was a surprise.

Both boys got to their respective homes close to midnight. Neji had to admit that was the best night he had ever had. He met most of the people in the band, they had all been invited to Choji's dad restaurant re-opening, it had gone through a few upgrades and they had first dibs! As he entered his room his face broke into a goofy grin, he finally had his Shikamaru, IT WAS LIKE A DREAM!

A few streets away Shikamaru was having the exact same blissful movement.

* * *

Shino was just utterly confused…it had been a few days since his date with destiny in the hallway. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind, so he crabbed his flute case and headed out. He liked going to the park to play his flute for nature. There was a special place he liked going to in the park with a view of the city.

As he walked into the park he noticed two figures under a tree. Upon closer inspection he realized the figures where Shikamaru and Neji Hyuga, the Vice Captain of the soccer team! He was going to go over to greet them, but thought against it as they seemed to be having a rather important conversation.

Upon reaching his favorite spot, Shino brought out his flute and began to play Rachmaninoff's Vocalise. Not many people knew this but, just because he and a number of other students belonged to the marching band, didn't mean that they did not play classical music. Many of them did in fact. If anyone were to walk in during their class hours they would find them playing anything but the songs of "victory" as Lee called them! Those they took care of one or two weeks before they where to be performed!

Shino's mind began to clear as he played, the cool breeze hitting his face, he just felt totally relaxed. He could have sworn he heard someone shouting in the distance (Insert Neji's outburst from a few paragraphs up) but chose to ignore it. As he hit the final notes he heard sharp intake of breath. He turned and saw him, the boy who had his mind in a jumbled up mess.

"I'm not stalking you I swear!" the boy said hurriedly before Shino could even great him.

Shino instantly began to laugh. He wasn't trying to be mean! It's just the other appeared to be so serous, he just couldn't help, "I never thought you were!" Shino said between breaths. The other scratched the back of his head in embarrassment then stepped forward and finally introduced himself, "the name is Subaku, Kankuro Subaku." he said before offering his hand in greeting to the other.

Shino took the hand and smiled, "Aburame, Shino Aburame."

"Yeah so Aburame-kun.."

"Shino.."

"What?" Kankuro asked startled

"You can call me Shino.." said boy whispered loud enough for just Kankuro to hear him.

Kankuro smiled at the other boy and looked away towards the darkening sky, "Alright then Shino, I actually wanted to apologize for my well behavior the other day! I hope I didn't you hurt you or offend you in any away."

Shino looked at the other boy and hurriedly dismissed the apology as it wasn't necessary to do so. Kankuro smiled again and turn to other boy and lifted the others chin in order to look at the others face properly.

"You really are beautiful you know, and I don't say this to people often." he said with a cheeky grin.

Shino blush once again and sputtered out a quick thank you. After that both boys sat around and talked about random topics, Shino even played another song as requested by the other boy. It was getting close to 8pm and Shino had remembered that he had an appointment with Choji. He had asked Kankuro to join him, but the other declined as he had to get home and ready his things for the big game the next day. Shino nodded in understanding, but before they parted ways, Kankuro stopped Shino and asked him the one thing Shino never expected, "Shino wait! I want to know if…you would like to go to the after game dance with me next week?"

Shino stood in shock, but agreed to it none the less, LIKE HE WAS GONNA SAY NO TO THAT MAN! They both agreed to meet at the entrance of the dance and go on from there….was this Shino's lucky day or what!!! They say that after that day, if you looked closely enough…you could see a small sincere smile on Shino's pretty face.

* * *

It was the day of the big game. There were banners and colorful decorations all over the school, courtesy of Sasori and Kankuro who where representing the MGICOE and a few of the cheerleaders. Haku and Tobi, well mostly Haku…Tobi was there via computer…Deidara was too dangerous to be around at the moment….yeah…so those two showed the participating band members, which would involve the leaders of each section of the band itself, there wasn't gonna be enough room for the entire ensemble…so the chosen to participate on the bleachers where: Deidara, Shino, Naruto, and Konan from the wood winds. Shikamaru, Choji, and Konohamaru from the brass. Konohamaru nearly passed out when his name was called! He would be the only freshman on the bleachers! Kiba, Hinata would take care of the percussion. Kiba playing multiple drums on the bleachers and Hinata taking over other percussion instruments as well. (Yeah those two are good!) the rest of the band would join in during half time and do their performance, which, to the displeasure of many, involved the cheerleaders to act as the auxiliary. Hidan and Kisame had worked with the soccer team first thing in the morning so everything was on schedule.

The game kicked off after many hours of anxious waiting. The score was zero to zero, neither team giving into what the other wanted. It was almost time for half time and Ibiki-sensei, the coach of the soccer team, was ready to knock some sense into his players.

The whistle finally went off and the teams returned to their respective locker rooms. The showdown was about to begin, and it wasn't necessarily going to be between the two soccer teams!

Lee lead the band from the bleachers to the field where they were joined by the rest of the band. In the center of the field they where met with the cheerleaders and Lee stood face to face with Sakura and her squad. Lee smiled at her and nodded in hello, she of course ignored him and glared at Naruto who chose to pointedly ignore her. When Lee was in charge NO ONE was to step out of line. She wasn't the only one with eye problems, it seemed that Temari had taken up the hobby eye humping Shikamaru, let us thank Ibiki who had taken the entire soccer team for a pep talk…or else this girl would have had her eyes gauged out by a very angry Neji Hyuga.

Lee noticed the stares coming from the side of the cheerleaders…he was to have none of this.

"Sakura."

Said girl turned to Lee. She was about to open her mouth to tell Lee off because she didn't like the tone of voice he had used to address her, but stopped as she met his eyes.

"Saskura, I would really appreciate it if you would keep your…girls in check…I don't want them to ruin anything in this event, you understand of course?" Lee said in a sweet voice with a sweet smile that didn't match his icy cold eyes. Yes, for those of you wondering what had attracted Sasori to our green loving friend, there was your answer, Lee's incredible ability to demand and get respect when he wanted it! Sasori wanted that, he wanted to see that side of Lee and be the only one to dominate it! DON'T GET HIM WRONG, oh no Sasori wanted all of Lee not just the saucy one! He thought his crazy loopy side was adorable! The other side was just added a spice, Sasori loved spicy….

Saskura stared in shock and nodded dumbly before giving orders to her squad…including a new keep your eyes away from the band rule. Meanwhile, on the stands, if Sasori wasn't nearly as well in control of his facial features as the rest of the MGICOE, he would have been grinning like a mad man.

Half time was over. The performance of the band and cheerleaders went off without a hitch. When the soccer teams re-emerged from the locker rooms, they came out like men!

Ibiki-sensei had the power to turn slackers into men and even though they were putting up an incredible fight, he wanted to send their opponents crying! Yes, the boys he turned to men turned men into crying ninnies!

The crowd went wild as Sasuke and Neji took control of the ball with Zabuza close enough to make a perfect play. Sasuke faked the ball to Neji and handed back to Sai who was left unguarded by other team. Sai took the ball and passed it off Sakon who moved the playground to the enemy field. Ukon came out of nowhere and took over the play, as the opposing team closed in he kicked it towards them catching them off guard. With that Sasuke came in and landed the first goal of the night! This move shook up the other team, never had they been tricked so badly! AND BY A WINGER!

After that the game was a piece of cake with Neji scoring 2 goals and Sasuke adding a 2 more as well. They spiced things up by sending Zabuza in for the kill adding another goal to the score board. Things got a bit tense when a poor soul decided to try and break down the defense, but he came face to face with Gaara and a few plans had change. Actually it looked like the defense had let the poor Fool through just to let Gaara have some fun…Suigetsu's laughter pretty much gave them away. Yes, having Ibiki as your coach was something frightful and yet magnificent to behold.

The game ended with music and cheers erupting from the stands. The MGIOE all sported happy faces at the thought of the glorious dance they were about to throw for the school heroes…in reality they where just looking for an excuse to throw a party.

* * *

Kiba smiled and cheered with the rest of the crowd when an idea came to him. He approached Lee and asked him to let him leave so he could put away his instrument and dodge the crowds. Kiba was sporting one of the expensive drums so Lee nodded in agreement and proclaimed his admiration for Kiba's intelligence!

When Kiba finally emerged from the band room he did a beeline for the boys locker room and waited for Gaara to come out. When the boy finally did Kiba grabbed him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. It was a quick and hot kiss. When Kiba pulled away he whispered into Gaara's ear, nipped it, and ran off to catch up with Naruto.

Gaara was stunned. He lifted his hand to his right ear, he could still feel the other boy's hot breath on his ear and his eyes widened as he remembered what Kiba had just whispered to him, "Congratulations love, look for me at the dance."

Oh hell no that sexy fool was not gonna get away with a free meal! Gaara took off in search for Kiba, but the other boy had already taken off. Oh that dance was gonna be Kiba's undoing…Gaara would make sure of that. He licked his lips and left the school grounds, he didn't feel like waiting for his siblings.

* * *

Sasuke had gone straight home after the game. He really didn't feel like going out to celebrate with the others. The reason being his pink haired EX-girlfriend. Now he knew this was coming, he was actually thinking of dumping her before the actual game, but practice kept him from doing so. Thinking back on what she had done, Sasuke couldn't help but think that she had planned the entire thing.

As he walked to his brother's car he caught sight of her head, like it was hard to miss, and decided that it was time to just cut things off. As he approached her, he noticed she wasn't alone. In fact the slut was very much well accompanied. Now it wasn't jealousy, but pride that made him confront her.

When he got close to her he immediately asked her what the fuck it was that she was doing with the flustered looking player from the opposing team. She just smirked and clung to the guy claiming that she was tiered of boys and wanted a real man. Sasuke eyed the cowering fool and shook his head and blew the bitch off telling her to do what she wanted.

Sasuke then got into his brother's car and asked him to drop him off near their home. His brother did just that and so now Sasuke was staring into space. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed when his mind started to drift off in what we will call Naruto land. He immediately shot up from his bed and tried to calm his crazy heart down!

Naruto was his friend! He couldn't do that to the other boy! No no no! Naruto didn't have a cute face with deep blue eyes he could stare into until the ends of time! STOP, STOP, STOP!

As he tried to calm himself down memories of all the times he had been with his cute little Naruto…NO HE WASN'T HIS! He couldn't be…Sasuke looked around his room and everywhere he looked he saw Naruto EVERYTHING WAS THAT CUTE LITTLE IDIOT!

Then it hit him…he sat in shock looking out his window. It couldn't be he…Sasuke Uchiha…was…in…lo

Before he could finish his train of thought, the light in Naruto's bedroom. The other boy walked in and noticed Sasuke looking like someone had just told him that his favorite gel brand had been discovered to be a leading cause of unexpected deaths in today's youth.

Naruto immiately reached for his note pad and wrote a message for Sasuke. He had witnessed what Sakura had done and wanted to head home to check on Sasuke, but Kiba was having a moment and well he was afraid that the dog lover would skip town out of embarrassment at what he had done to Gaara.

_**Hey, you ok? I kind of saw what it did to you.**_

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childish reference to her.

_**You saw that huh? Well I'm ok. Not like it was a loss.**_

Sasuke made a face and Naruto laughed.

_**So no crazy parties for you tonight Mr. Team Captain?**_

Sasuke smirked and thought of a party he would like to have with a certain blue eyed blonde…

_**Nah, I'm too good for those kinds of parties. How bout your dobe, party hard?**_

Naruto rolled his eyes at his crush's ego.

_**No! had to keep Kiba from skipping out of town.**_

_**What?**_

_**Long story! WELL BEDTIME! See ya in the morning teme!**_

_**Night Dobe.**_

Naruto stuck out his tongue and turned away closing his curtains. Failing to notice that Sasuke had one last note for him to read. The other boy tore the note from the notebook and turned off his light. The moon light sneaking into Sasuke's room illuminated the words **I Love You. **Well…if that wasn't and ironic turn of events.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! JUST KIDDING! THERE'S LIKE ONE OR TWO MORE TO GO LOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. AND TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED, YOU ROCK! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PUT THIS ON ALERT AND FAVORITE LIST. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL AS WELL. NEXT CHAPTER MAY FEATURE CROSS DRESSING AND SOME HANKY PANKY WHO KNOWS! I WILL HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT SO I CAN DECIDE WHAT TO DO FOR THE ENDING. I HAVE AN IDEA BUT IT'S NOT 100%.**


	6. Emergencies and Dances

**_DISCLAIMER: __I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE OBVIOUS THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER._**

**_WARNING__: THIS IS A STORY THAT CONTAINS BOY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST CLICK BACK AND HAVE A GO AT ANOTHER STORY. I ALSO KNOW THAT THERE IS A LOT OF OUT OF CHARACTERNESS FOR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER…BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S A FANFIC! THERE IS ALSO SOME FLUFFY STUFF GOING DOWN SO UMM YEAH, PLEASE ENJOY! Excuse any mistakes, no beta was consulted!_**

**_A/N: This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me, check it out it's a really cute song. I changed a few things from the original MV to fit my ideas. I also have nothing against Sakura…I just needed a villain! So please enjoy and review!_**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME  
**

Sasuke,****Neji, Gaara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kankuro were in a funk…none of them had been able to catch even a glimpse of their respective love interest in almost a week! Sasuke had finally admitted to himself that he wanted Naruto and god help the poor bastard who would dare stand in his way! Gaara wanted to push Kiba into the nearest wall and make sure that everyone in the vicinity carved it into their minds that the drummer was his! Neji just wanted to see Shikamaru! Was that too much to ask? Itachi was glaring at everything that passed by, he had never gone so long without his cute Dei-chan and the entire school population was suffering the consequences. As for Kankuro and Sasori, well they took on the hobby of looking like they were on the verge of insanity!

Like all things in life, there was a reason for the absence of our beloved band members. It appeared that after the big game most of****the advanced band had a competition to go to and they would not be returning until the day before the dance. It was, as many would agree, a very boring, long, and quiet day.

* * *

It was around lunch time when Konohamaru rushed into the cafeteria and joined the band members that did not attend the competition. The table holding our poor suffering school leaders followed the boys progression to the table and saw him whisper something to the group that made them all gasp in shock. Inari dropped the apple he was eating and Moegi's eyes went wide. When they all made a move to get up, Konohamaru immediately held them back addressed them all with a serious look on his face. When he finished talking the bell rang and they all collected their belongings and dispersed to their assigned classes.

Konohamaru took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Did he do the right thing informing his squad about what he had heard? Yes, they had a right to know! He bit his lip in worry and stepped out of the room where he was cut off by a very suspicious looking Itachi.

"Itachi-Sempai, you startled me!" Konohamaru said as he placed his hand over his heart. "Can I help you with something?"

Itachi smiled at his kohai, "I was just wondering if you had any news on the competition the band participated in today. It should have ended by now right?"

Konohamaru nodded and looked both ways. He motioned his Sempai to follow him not noticing that Neji and Sasori were following close behind.

When they finally reached the back of the library Konohamaru looked close to an emotional breakdown.

"Well you see Sempai…I…got a text message about an hour ago from Naruto-nii saying we won first place and that they each got separate awards…" as he finished his sentence Konohamaru began to shake even more.

"If that is so…why are you in such distress?" Itachi asked watching the other boy with interest.

"The thing is…Sempai…I…well…as I walked to the cafeteria to inform the rest of the band…I walked pass the teachers lounge…the door was half open and I heard Kakashi-Sensei trying to calm Iruka-Sensei down…" the boy took a deep breath and continued, "I thought it was just another lovers spat…but…as I listened in closely…I heard Kakashi say…HE SAID THAT THE BUS THAT THE BAND WAS COMING HOME IN GOT IN AN ACCIDENT WHEN A DRUNK DRIVER GOT IN THE WAY OF A TRUCK AND THE TRUCK CRASHED INTO THE BUS!" Konohamaru fell to the floor gasping as tears fell freely down his face.

Itachi felt his world come crashing down as he dropped next to Konohamaru to try to get him to explain himself more.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened next," the boy said in between gasps "Kakashi and Ibiki Sensei were both trying to calm down the staff."

Itachi nodded and pulled the other boy up, "Let's go find out what the hell happened." he turned the corner and found Neji looking like death and Sasori holding the paled boy up. Itachi motioned him to follow and all four walked up to the teacher's lounge.

* * *

The room was in a panic as teachers with free periods made calls to try to figure out where it was their students were located. Iruka had been taken to the infirmary by Kakashi who was on the phone with a hospital when Itachi walked into the room, the other three remained outside.

Kakashi looked up with relief as he noticed Itachi walk in. He wrote down an address and wordlessly handed it to the young man.

"They are all there," he said "go and call me when you get there, I need to make sure that the news doesn't get out of hand."

Itachi gave a polite bow and left the room. He and Konohamaru left in his car while both Neji and Sasori followed in their own vehicles. When they arrived at the hospital Itachi immediately made a bee line to the front desk and explain their reasons for being at the hospital.

The gaudy woman in charge looked all four boys up and down before smirking and pushing her sad excuse for a chest out. Itachi grimaced and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say," the woman said with a raspy smokers voice, "that only family members are allowed to go in." she then licked her lips and leaned forward, "but if you and your friends were to join me during lunch, I could over look this little predicament we are in. What do you say handsome?"

Itachi was about to give the woman a couple of truths when Neji moved him out of the way and got dangerously close to the receptionist.

"Listen and listen good you cheap insufferable old whore, my cousin and the father of my child are in there and possibly dying. I will not be kept from their side so I suggest you take those gnarly sausage sized fingers of yours and use them to find out were the hell it is they have been placed!" Neji said to the woman in a deadly voice.

The woman paled and lokked Neji up down once again, "You're a girl? And your pregnant?" she stuttered

Neji glared at her again and leaned in, "Yes, I forgot to use the pill and a rubber in the heat of passion, it's called teen pregnancy. NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE BEFORE I SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Itachi pulled Neji back and told the "young lady" to calm down to which he huffed and threw his hair back. The woman frantically looked up the names that Sasori and Konohamaru had given her and within five minutes all four of them were passing through the doors leading to the emergency room.

Konohamaru was in awe, he knew that the three men in front of him were prodigies beyond belief, but he had never been witness to such a thing!

Itachi turned to Neji and complimented the boy on his quick thinking at the front desk. Neji merely nodded and tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away in search for his school mates.

Itachi walked up to a nurse to ask for the exact location of the band and the teacher that was with them when he heard the one voice he would recognize anywhere.

He turned and nearly cried from happiness as Deidara ran towards him. He caught the boy in his arms and held him as if he were his life line. They pulled away from each other and Deidara informed the other three were the rest of the band was.

Lee was outside the operating room waiting for news on Gai-sensei. Kiba, Naruto, and Choji were a few doors down the hall getting their wounds fixed, all three had received deep gashes on their faces, not enough to deform them but enough to leave scars behind. Shikamaru and Shino had both needed stitches and were getting finished up. Lee had also gotten a few stitches on his back but he was an easy clean up. Hinata, Konan, and the rest of the band had just been bruised and were waiting on the other members in the waiting area of the emergency room.

They had all been rather shaken, but other than a few bruises and cuts, none of the students had been critically injured. Gai-Sensei and the driver however need some surgery for broken limbs and the removal of scrap metal.

Sasori went off to the surgery hall to look for Lee. Neji and Konohamaru went down the hall to find the others.

Once the others left Itachi took Deidara in his arms ones more. Deidara froze as he felt something moist fall on his neck. Itachi Uchiha, his great pillar of strength was crying.

"I thought I'd lost you…" the elder Uchiha whispered to his lover's ear. Deidara pulled back and smiled at the other.

"Didn't I tell you that if I was going, I was gonna drag your ass with me?" Deidara said with a grin trying to get his lover to feel better.

Itachi smiled and then saw red when he noticed the eye patch covering his Dei-chan's left eye. He grabbed the boy and examined him closely fearing the worst for his loves eye. Deidara merely smiled and told him he was fine. The patch was just there to protect the wound from getting infected. His sight had been damaged a bit but the eye itself was spared from greater damage.

* * *

Sasori made his way to the surgery waiting room where he found Lee sitting in one of the chairs looking quite pensive. He slowly kneeled in front of the boy and lifted the others head. Lee looked at Sasori and began to tear up. Sasori fought to keep his balance as Lee threw himself into the redhead's arms. Sasori held the young man as he sobbed.

Lee felt relief wash over him as he cried out the fear and tension he had kept hidden from his squad. True he was allways one to express what he was feeling but amongst all the chaos, he felt that as a leader, he would cry when the time was right, and in the arms of the man he loved well what better time than that.

As his sobs subsided Sasori pulled back and wiped the tears from his loves eyes. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lee's mouth. The other boy finally smiled and hugged his love one more time.

When they both finally sat back down Lee told Sasori about the accident. Apparently as their bus merged into the freeway a man in a black sedan had swerved in right in front of them. Before all that Gai-sensei had them all singing songs of victory, that was when they heard the driver curse and the bus swerved out of the way of the drunk drivers vehicle. A few minutes later they all felt the bus lurch forward as the driver hit the breaks. The driver of the sedan had managed to get it the way of a semi-tuck, the truck couldn't stop itself and flipped over skidding on the road and then it hit the bus. Gai -sensei saw all of this and ordered the entire band to the center of the bus were they would be safe. Gai himself got wedged between one of the seats and the driver had a piece of the window frame stuck in his leg.

Sasori grabbed hold of Lee again and whispered into his hair, "you are never to go on a trip without me again!"

Lee chuckled and nodded while clinging to the other boy's shirt. He liked being the vulnerable one when Sasori was involved!

* * *

When Neji and Konohamaru got to the emergency room, they found the girls drinking some hot tea to calm their nerves. Hinata's eyes immediately brightened when she saw Neji.

He walked up to her and asked how she was. She merely smiled and said she was fine, just a bit sore. Konan was in conversation with Konohamaru who had finally regained some color after hearing that everyone had survived the crash with minor injuries.

Neji's eyes kept shifting to the door frame, waiting to see if his boyfriend would come in and prove to Neji that he was all right. Hinata, sensing her cousins uneasiness, grabbed the boys hand.

"He's fine Neji," she said with a small smile, "he's probably just waiting for Shino to get cleaned up." Neji nodded and squeezed her hand in gratitude. Sure enough a few minutes later both Shino and Shikamaru emerged from the hallway.

Shino had his left leg bandaged while Shika had one on his neck and upper arm. Their cuts where clean so there would be no hindering to their musical abilities.

Neji's breath was caught in his throat as his eyes met Shikamaru's. The boy slowly approached the trumpet player and placed a hand gently on the others face. Shika brought his hand up and covered the smaller boys hand with his own. Neji then let a few tears escape his eyes and held on to Shikamaru.

Shino moved away and sat next to Hinata. They where all extremely tired, he was worried about Kiba, Naruto, Deidara and Choji. They had been the only ones, besides Gai and the driver, who had been rushed in due to the injuries being on their faces.

Soon enough, however, all three boys joined the others in the waiting room and Neji told them that Deidara was ok and with Itachi. Naruto had two large bandages on his face as did the other two boys. All their other limbs where in place. As everyone was ready to go, they all went down to wait on Gai-sensei with Lee. When they got there, Lee informed them that both Gai and the driver were going to be fine, but they needed to be kept over night.

By the time they had rejoined Itachi and Deidara at the entrance of the emergency room. Itachi had already informed Kakashi that all the students were fine and that only Gai and the driver were to stay behind. Kakashi thanked Itachi and told him that the parents of the students would be waiting for them outside the hospital, with exception of Naruto, Deidara, Hinata and Lee, apparently the receptionist was refusing entrance to everyone she claimed a bunch of teenagers were behind her decision.

Itachi feigned innocence and told Kakashi he would take Deidara and Naruto. Lee would be leaving with Sasori who had also agreed to take Konohamaru home. Neji would be taking Hinata with him.

As they reached the lobby of the hospital, Neji remembered the scene he had given and hesitated to go through the door. Shikamaru and Hinata noticed this and questioned him, "umm Neji-nii-san, are you well?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…just umm hurry up, Shika I'll call you later, love you, bye!" Neji said as he kissed Shika, grabbed Hinata and made a mad dash to the door.

Everyone stared as Neji rushed pass the waiting parents and other patients. He was almost at the door when the woman at the front desk caught him by the arm.

"Sweetie! I was waiting for you to pass by! Look I found all these pamphlets on teen pregnancies and what to expect your first few and final months!" she nearly screamed. Neji let Hinata go and told her to wait in the car.

The woman looked to Neji expecting gratitude and praise. Then as if the woman had not sensed the danger zone she was in, she added even more insult to injury, "Oh but sweetie! Where is the Youngman that impregnated you? OH don't tell me he denied you! Oh here I brought these just incase," she pulled out adoption papers, "you can fill those out and I'll make sure to keep track of your baby so you can tell it your reasons or if you just wanna nip the problem in the bud, I know a good clinic in the outskirts of town…."

Neji saw red, not only was this bitch making him look like a whore she was implying that Shikamaru would leave him claiming that the imaginary was not his! OH HELL NO!

Neji turned and smiled at the woman. This, however was no ordinary smile…Shikamaru looked over at Neji from his mother's hold…that woman was gonna die…

He made to move towards Neji when it happened. The woman found herself with a face full of pamphlets and Neji's hand print on her right cheek. She sputtered as his deathly glare looked down on her.

"If you ever, EVER, speak like that to me or anyone else again, I will turn you over to the head of the hospital…you know what I suggest you quit, I'll give you three days…I suggest you make yourself invisible soon…before I erase you myself." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital. Shikamaru was beyond turned on!

* * *

Naruto was in heaven! Sasuke had visited him everyday for the remainder of that week. True it was kind of messed up he had to nearly die BUT it was well worth it. He and everyone in the accident had been given the whole week off, but Sasuke would still come over to his house everyday without fail. Kiba and Shino were in similar positions but the two boys had it a little more intimate than Naruto. NO they had not gone all the way but there was a lot of petting and mouth to mouth resuscitation if you catch my drift!

The week had gone by in a flash but Naruto still had homework to do. Iruka had been very much worried over Naruto but that did not mean he would not be doing homework! It was the night of the dance and it had been announced that it would be a costume theme. Naruto didn't feel like going but it would have been nice to leave the house for a bit.

He raised his hand to his scared cheek then looked to his instrument and medal. All their equipment had been spared thanks to their sturdy cases.

Naruto pushed his new glasses back up his nose and continued to work on his homework. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the light in Sasuke's room turn on.

Sasuke walked into his room. Tonight was the night he would tell Naruto what he truly meant to him. Truth be told, when he got the message from Itachi about the accident, he nearly died on the spot.

Sasuke looked down at the table and picked up the page he had ripped out of his note book the week before. He folded it and put it into the inside of his pocket of his costume. He was going as Erik from the Phantom of the Opera, true he had the missing scars and all that jazz, but he still looked quite snazzy!

He put the cape on his chair and sat down. He looked up and saw Naruto looking his way. He brought the notebook towards him and jotted down a few words.

Naruto saw this and reached out for his own notebook.

"_**You Going Tonight?" **_He asked Naruto.

"_**No, Studying." **_the other answered as he shrugged and made a face.

Sasuke smiled and gave the other boy a face.

"_**Wish You Were!"**_

Naruto chuckled and waved goodbye as Sasuke grabbed his things and left his house. Not a moment later Naruto received a text message from Hinata telling him to go to her house ASAP! And from the looks of it he wasn't the only one receiving the message.

When Naruto finally arrived at Hinata's he found Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee and Deidara. All sitting in her living room looking quite frightened. It appeared that she had decided that they would all be attending the dance and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

She took them all down the hall and opened a giant closet. She had taken her whole week off and collected different costumes for her friends. To say that they where in shock at what they saw was an understatement!

* * *

Sasuke was bored no he was beyond bored. If he hadn't promised Itachi that he would be there he would have been at home, helping Naruto with homework and telling him that he loved him while throwing him on the bed and having his wicked way with him…

"Uchiha you keep day dreaming and looking like that and Sakura might get the wrong idea…"

Sasuke turned around and found Gaara leaning against the wall.

"What Kiba declined your invitation?" he asked.

"No, he asked me to meet him here. Said Hinata had something to say to them all before coming down here."

"That would explain why Neji isn't here yet and why Shikamaru looks ready to kill Temari, I suggest you tell her to move it along…Neji isn't one to cross." Sasuke said as he saw Shikamaru move away from the girl again and again.

"I told her but she wont listen." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

Shikamaru seemed to have noticed them as he walked over being joined by Kankuro as he made his way over. They all greeted each other and poked fun at their costumes.

Gaara was dressed as gypsy. He was shirtless and wearing low slung pants and a sash. A bandana adorned his head and he had placed a necklace of silver and two cuff earrings on each ear.

Shikamaru went as a pirate. His stitch doubling as part of his costume. He wore wine colored coat with black pants and boots and exchanged his earrings for cross ones.

Kankuro went as Romeo as corny as that was! He was a sucker for Shakespeare!

Itachi then approached with Sasori next to him. Itachi dressed as a Greek god…don't ask why and Sasori dressed as the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. That is the human beast not the animal one!

As they all joked and talked about random things. Sasuke's eyes widened and soon his companions too looked like they had just seen heaven.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY CHAPTER SIX IS FINISHED, SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY I NEEDED IT TO PRESENT THE NEXT CHAPER. I FELT IT TO BE KIND OF RUSHED BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ImPALED, YOUR REVIEW FORCED ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! I HONESTLY ONLY HAD LIKE A PARAGRAPH DONE WHEN I RECEIVED THE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO VOTED AND TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY! THE NEXT ONE WILL DEFINETLY BE BUMPED UP FOR A STEAMY FINALY! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS YOU MAY ALL HAVE. THANKS AGAIN!**_

_**P.S: I'M BACK IN COLLEGE SO I MAY NOT UPDATE SOON. BUT SEING AS ITS GONNA BE LABOR DAY WEEKEND I MAY DINISH DURING THAT TIME! **_

_**DO ME A FAVOR AND CLICK THE CUTE GREEN BUTTON BELOW**_

_**SHARE SOME THOUGHTS WITH ME!**_

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	7. Dresses and First

**BIG WARNING:**** BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY I MUST WARN YOU ALL THAT SOME HEAVY LOVING IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE FOR THE RATING WILL BE CONSIDERED "M". I AM NOT CHANING THE RATING FROM "T" BECAUSE ONLY THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME EXPLICIT CONTENT. PLEASE CONSIDER THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING AND GO ON TO ANOTHER STORY. A WARNING HAS BEEN PLACED WITHIN THE STORY FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO READ IT WITHOUT THE ACTUAL SMUT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE OBVIOUS THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**WARNING****: THIS IS A STORY THAT CONTAINS BOY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST CLICK BACK AND HAVE A GO AT ANOTHER STORY. I ALSO KNOW THAT THERE IS A LOT OF OUT OF CHARACTERNESS FOR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER…BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S A FANFIC! THERE IS ALSO SOME MAJOR FLUFFY STUFF GOING DOWN SO UMM YEAH, PLEASE ENJOY! Excuse any mistakes, no beta was consulted!**

**A/N: This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me, check it out it's a really cute song. I changed a few things from the original MV to fit my ideas. I also have nothing against Sakura…I just needed a villain! So please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

YOU BELONG WITH ME**

Naruto was nervous. Hell, they all were! None of them had any idea how it was that Hinata had convinced them into their current attire, Kiba suspected her of being an undercover sorceress from a parallel universe.

As they approached the building where the dance wad being held, the butterflies in their stomachs began to move on upward. Can anyone say barf baggy please?!

They reached the opened doors and walked through arches made of flowers and lights. As they approached the last arch they noticed that the entire ceiling of the building was covered in sparkling lights making an illusion of a starry midnight sky. When they finally found themselves in the main room their eyes grew in size. The entire room was disguised to look like an enchanted Greek forest. The tables were masked to look like small pillars as were the chairs.

They all blushed a bit when they felt wandering eyes roaming all around them. They moved away from each other and went in search of their dates. Hinata looked on proudly as her friends went off.

She was dressed in a beautifully draped red dress, it was short sleeved with a braided ribbon placed under her bust and at her hips, joining the top half with the bottom leaving her back and sides exposed. She wore 2 inch heeled sandals that tied up all the way to mid calf and her wrist were adorned with gold bangles, while her neck was adorned with a gold chain mail necklace and on her ears, matching earrings. Her hair was in a loose bun. She was accompanied by Choji, whom had decided to go as Dionysus, the god of wine.

* * *

Kiba had never felt so naked in his life. He was wearing a gypsy outfit and not just any gypsy outfit, oh no. He was wearing a female gypsy outfit! It was a puffy sleeved white shirt that fell over his shoulders and stopped right at the end of his rib cage, effectively showing off his stomach, it was trimmed with purple and gold. Hanging low on his hips was a full skirt that fell down to his calves where dark purple slippers adorned his feat. He had on fake hoop earrings and the scars on his face had been turned into upside down triangular tattoos. He also had on a belt with gold plates decorating it and a soft brow wig that cascaded down his back.

He made his way through the side of the dance floor near the tables. He was about to ask one of the soccer players for Gaara when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to yell at the fool who had dared to touch him and came face to face with a gypsy god!

Gaara smirked and shamelessly eye raped his dog loving boyfriend. Kiba noticed this and smacked the other boy over the head. He huffed and turned away as a blush came across his cute face. Gaara laughed and pulled the other boy to the dance floor. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Shikamaru had immediately locked eyes with Neji when the boy had entered the room. He moved towards the elaborately clothed boy and licked his lips, very much liking what he saw.

Neji was wearing a cream colored dress that flared out above the knee. His sleeves were lace with rose embroidery all the way to his wrist were they too flared out. On top of the dress he wore a vest like coat that stopped at his natural waist in the front and fell down his back splitting open and laying over the skirt. Stockings, boots, and fingerless gloves pulled the rest of his outfit together. His hair had been curled and a beautiful captains hat lay upon his head.

As they got closer to each other Neji noticed that someone had stopped Shikamaru mid romantic walk. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Shikamaru was trying to remove a very scantily clothed Temari from his person.

"Woman! Can't you understand that you have nothing that interests me what so ever?" Shika said as he again removed the girl's hands from his chest.

"Oh c'mon Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru," she said, "we both know you're here alone. How about you join me and we could get to know each other better."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Clearly this girl had been living under rock. It was past knowledge that Shikamaru was now taken. People just didn't know who it was that had caught the lazy boy's interest.

Suddenly, Shika felt a pair of arms come around his body and someone's chin on his shoulder. Temari stepped back and glared at the pretty girl who had come from behind Shikamaru.

"I'm afraid your barking up the wrong tree bitch. This pirate is taken and I'll be damned if a hoe like you takes him away from me." the "girl" said

Temari glared at her and was about to mouth off to her when the girl lifted her hand and stopped her before she could say a word, " just step off bitch, I am in no mood to argue and I will kick your ass into next Tuesday. So I suggest you take your sluttish self and go find some other man to give your S.T. D's to kay!" Neji said as he tilted his head to the right. It was a cute sight but the cuteness didn't match the evil intensity in his eyes.

Temari opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and scampered off.

Shikamaru chuckled and turned to his boyfriend who was looking quite proud of himself, skirt and all.

"You know, for someone that's pregnant with my child, you sure are a tad bit energetic." he said as he gave the boys bum a firm squeeze. The other boy yelped and smacked his boyfriend across the head while calling him a pervert.

Shikamaru moved away before any actual damage could be done and pulled Neji close to his body, he smirked and said, "Shut up and kiss me wench." he grabbed the indignant Neji's chin and brought his lips down on the other boy's mouth before it could be used for anything else.

A few seconds later Shika pulled away and admired the pretty blush adorning Neji's face. He chuckled again and whispered into the boys bright red ear, "what would I do without you?" he asked

Neji looked up and smiled, "you'd probably get raped by horny cheerleaders…"

Shikamaru laughed and pulled the other boy to the dance floor.

* * *

Kankuro began to make his way to Shino the minute he noticed the other boy enter the room. He was in awe at the boy's beauty.

Shino was wearing an empire cut dress with an elaborate design on the fabric over the plain dress beneath, that could be seen through the triangular cut that started at the raised waist line of the dress. The sleeves of the dress hand been done so that some of the shoulders could be seen and then the rest of the arm would be covered to the wrist. He was also wearing a brown wig that fell in soft waves down his back. His head was adorned with a small crown of flowers.

Now to many Shino was unrecognizable, but Kankuro would know those beautiful eyes anywhere. He approached the boy, bowed and kissed the others right hand. He then rose and lead the smiling boy to the dance floor.

* * *

Lee felt awkward. Never had he found himself dressed as a woman in his life…unless you count that one time in band camp, but that was totally Naruto's and Kiba's fault! He was wearing a off the shoulder gold dress that puffed out at the waist and down toards the floor. On his arms he had on matching gloves and pearls on his ears and around his neck. His hair had been done in a loose bun as well, only that he had on extensions and not a wig. His eyebrows had been reshaped and his legs, much like the other boys had been waxed clean! He wore a pair of one inch gold heels to top off the whole outfit. Yep you guessed it, the man was standing semi-proudly in a Belle costume.

By what Lee could guess, he was almost one hundred percent sure that Hinata had been in cahoots with the MGICOE, seeing as his friends all matched up perfectly with their respective partners!

He picked up the sides of his dress so he wouldn't step on it and walked towards the open back doors. He really didn't want Sasori to find him until he was fully confident in his walking skills!

He semi waddled to the back and nearly felt his jaw fall to the floor. When he reached the back, he thought he had walked into an enchanted garden! There was a fountain in the middle and everything. The young boy made his way to the fountain and nearly reached his goal when he tripped over the front of the long gown he was wearing. In his shock at the beauty before him, he had let go of the dress and so here he was, going in headfirst for an early bath into the fountain.

But as many have discovered in this tale of love…men seem to spawn out of thin air to save the falling "maidens". Lee was caught mid fall and the smell of cinnamon filled his senses. (idk I think that Sasori would smell of cinnamon..) Lee opened his eyes slowly and blushed as he came face to face with Sasori.

"We have got to stop meeting like this love." Sasori said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! It's the dress!" Lee protested as Sasori helped him sit on the edge of the fountain.

"And what a love dress it is.." he said as he ran his finger tips down the front of the dress. Lee shivered at the contact. He loved it when Sasori played with him like this it brought out his competitive side.

"Your ruffled shirt is quiet youthful my love." Lee said as his eyes got darker and darker.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and stood up. Lee stared with curious eyes as the other bowed and silently asked for the others hand in dance. Lee smirked and took the hand. This night was going to be the best ever.

* * *

Deidara ran directly behind a pillar. He didn't know how he had been tricked into the outfits or should he say the two pieces of linens being held together by a flimsy string! His full costume was a simple tube top dress that was draped over his body but with slits in the front showing off his legs. There was a woven belt at his natural waist with silver trim. His hair had been mussed and a small silver head band had been placed to give him the effect of a halo. Oh and his shoes…well let's just say it's best to not ask him how he learned to walk in 3 inch needle heel sandal like shoes, silver colored by the way.

Itachi had seen Deidara walk into the building. He smirked as he saw the other boy run for cover the moment his friends went off to find their respective dates. He knew he had done well in consulting with Hinata about the outfits to be worn by her friends.

He walked around the back of the hall and came from behind Deidara. He grabbed the boy from the hips and ran his hands up the boys legs. Deidara squeaked and stood up straight. Itachi immediately grabbed the boy and pinned him to the wall near the pillar. Deidara began breathing in faster and faster. Itachi then pressed his leg between Deidara's legs and chuckled into the boy's ear, "would you care for a dance my fair maiden?"

"Can't you ask like a normal person?" Deidara said between pants. Itachi looked up as if contemplating the answer. Then he looked down at the panting boy in his grip and smiled the most beautiful smile ever.

"No." and with that he gave Deidara a mind numbing kiss and pulled the boy to the dance floor.

* * *

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto come in. If he hadn't been completely head over heels in love with the boy before, then he sure was now!

Naruto was wearing a pretty white dress much like Lee's only white. It had embroidery on the entire front and on the hem of the dress. His arms were left bare and on his ears there dangled a pair of diamond teardrop earrings. His hair had been left in a half bun style with the extensions on, crystal flower barrettes decorated his head creating a crown with them.

As both boys made their way to each other through the crowds, Sakura spotted Sasuke and pushed her way to him. As she approached him she grabbed him by the arm and pushed herself onto his side.

"Hey, baby! Long time no see," she said

Sasuke merely grabbed her hands and pushed them away from himself.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Sakura yelled

"If I recall correctly you said you needed a real man?" Sasuke said, "Go look for him bitch." with that Sasuke turned around and kept walking towards Naruto, who had stopped to observe the pair before going in for the kill.

Naruto smiled and brought out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to Sasuke who in turn brought out his on folded page and opened it for the other to see. Both read **I Love You.** And that was how they both truly felt.

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke pulled Naruto towards himself and kissed him fully on the mouth. She, however, did not know that the pretty blonde that Sasuke was currently giving mouth to mouth to was in fact Naruto, so all she could think of was on finding out who the slut taking her man was! She turned and stomped away looking for someone to bitch to.

* * *

Naruto felt like he was in a dream. Sasuke had finally kissed him! Not only that he had also said or written, that he LOVED HIM!

Bodies molded into each other and they began to slowly move to the music. The need for air became necessary so they both pulled away keeping their foreheads pressed together…well Sasuke had to be slightly bent, no pun intended! Tears filled Naruto's eyes and he burried his face into Sasuke's shirt. The other boy then lifted the crying boy's face and kissed away the tears.

"Why are you crying my princess?" he asked worriedly.

"Because I'm happy…you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Naru said and smiled.

Sasuke gave the boy a small peck in the mouth and said, "I'm so sorry."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. Sasuke then pulled the other boy into himself and said "You're such a dobe love."

Naruto huffed and smacked Sasuke on the arm, "Don't call me that you stupid teme!"

Sasuke just laughed and picked the boy up and twirled him in place.

* * *

The dance ended at midnight and all the students dispersed to their respective homes…well a respective home!

Sasuke and Naruto were making their way to Sasuke's car, well Sasuke's dad's car…in his family the car isn't bought until senior year or you buy it with your own money. As Sasuke opened the passenger door so his dobe could get himself and all his fabric in, they turned as they heard angry heels making their way towards them.

When they turned they saw an angry and drunk Sakura making her way towards them. Sasuke immediately stood in front of Naruto as she stopped a few feet away from them.

"What Sasuke poo, afraid your new slut might get hurt?" she slurred as she leaned on the car.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to tell her exactly what she could go do to her self when Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and moved in front of him.

"Listen Sakura, right now you are in no condition to even be out here. Go home…sleep…and get over this, you've been asking for this to happen for a very long time!" Naruto said as clearly and slowly as he possibly could.

Sakura looked the "girl" up and down and spat at Naruto's feet.

"Listen and listen good you slut," the drunk said, "the only thing the lovely boy behind you is good for…is for…status and sex…well I'm not so sure on the sex…that little bitch doesn't put out for shit!"

A loud slap rang through the now silent parking lot. Ino came from behind Sakura and picked her off the floor. Naruto may look like a girl at the moment, but he sure as hell didn't hit like one.

Naruto glared at the fucked up looking cheerleader, "If you ever talk about Sasuke that way again…I'll make sure you end up in a hospital with things missing from every part of your body…got that you loose whore?" Naruto growled.

Ino took the girl away and Naruto turned to the spectators, "This isn't an episode of Jerry Springer! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

He turned and kissed Sasuke gently, "Ready?"

Sasuke smirked and looked Naruto up and down, "You gonna hit me if I say no?"

Naruto laughed and got in the car. This was most definitely the best day of his life.

**WARNING BEYOND THIS POINT THERE IS SOME SEXY, SEXY TOUCHY, TOUCHY TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

When Sasuke got them home they noticed that Itachi had already got home, and by the look of the inside of the car…he wasn't alone.

Naruto decided that it would be best if Sasuke spend the night. When Itachi and Deidara went at it…well porn stars would look away with a blush on their faces!

Sasuke parked the car in it's place and helped Naruto out of it. As they made their way to the low wall that separated their homes they eard a loud moan coming from somewhere on the Uchiha property.

"Looks like they didn't make it all the way inside…good thing my parents had to go to that business convention this weekend…shall we?" Sasuke said as he helped the blushing blonde over the wall.

When they reached the door, Naruto found a note on the door from Iruka stating that he wasn't going to be home that night. Kakashi had gotten food poisoning and he was going to be looking after the man for the night.

"You know, I really don't think Kakashi is sick in any way…he's probably just trying to get into Iruka-sensei's pants." Sasuke said as he read the note.

Naruto snorted and agreed as he opened the front door. The blonde conducted the way to his room. Sasuke had been over to his house on numerous occasions but it just felt right to do so.

As they entered the room Naruto made way to his closet. He found a pair of sweats that Sasuke had left behind one time and handed them over to the other boy who then left the room to change in the restroom.

When he emerged he found Naruto struggling with the dress he was wearing. The boy had managed to remove the jewelry and extensions (they were clip on), but the dress was quickly becoming a disaster times a hundred.

Sasuke then moved behind Naruto and stopped him from twirling around. He smirked and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the taller boy while a blush reached his scarred cheeks. He had seen Sasuke with out a shirt on but never at this close of a proximity…can anyone say: JACK POT!!!!

Sasuke slowly moved his hands up Naruto's back, feeling the boy shiver as the tip his fingers ghost over some of the beautifully exposed skin.

Sasuke leaned down and placed soft kisses down Naruto's spine as he slowly unzipped the boy from his confinement. Naruto had to support himself with his hands on his dresser as his legs began to give out from the intense feeling of Sasuke's lips on his hot skin. The dress slowly fell to the ground and revealed Naruto in a frilly undergarment with garters holding the boys stockings in place. He too had been using heeled shoes but not particularly high ones.

Sasuke licked his lips as his vision devoured the sight before him. Naruto was panting, holding onto the dresser as he turned around to explain his current state of dress. The boy looked away with a pretty blush dusting his cute face.

"umm it was Hinata's idea…she thought you might like it…" he stuttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, " remind me to get her a very nice Christmas present this year."

Sasuke closed the distance between him and his scantly clad lover. He reached down and pulled Naruto's leg up to his hip successfully grinding both their hard members together. The blonde boy gasped and his hands shot up to grab onto Sasuke's raven locks, burying the taller boys head into his neck.

Sasuke inhaled the delectable scent of his beautiful lover.

"Naruto, my love, let me have you, let me be the first and only one to taste you." Sasuke whispered into the shivering boy's ear.

Naruto pulled away and locked eyes with his love, "You've had me all along love, you just have to take what has always been yours." he said.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the boy tenderly while picking the boy up and laying him on the bed.

"As you wish."* Sasuke whispered.

Their lips connected once again as the fuel for dominance began. Sasuke quickly took control and Naruto submitted to his will completely. The blonde's sky blue eyes where now as dark as the blue sea as lust overtook his ability to think.

Sasuke caressed the over heated boy's face and traced the three scars on the boy's cheeks. (the face people he hasn't gone that low yet!) He kissed the scars delicately and moved down to the boys neck were he licked and nipped at the exposed flesh. Naruto mewled and gripped the sheets as if they were his life line.

Sasuke continued to map out his loves body and moved on south along with the rest of Naurto's heated blood. As he reached the boy's only other proof of man hood, he jumped over the confided organ and moved on to removed the garters. Naruto hissed as Sasuke removed the garters and stockings with his mouth. The dark haired boy chuckled and moved his hands up the other boy's legs spreading them apart. He leaned in and kissed the boy tenderly before looking into the other boy's eyes, "Are you sure you will have me Naruto…I will not ask again."

Naruto kissed his lover, "Don't ever ask me that again, stop and I will throw you down and finish the job myself!"

Sasuke smiled and tore off the boys last remaining piece of clothing, his own pants following the frilly pair of undergarments closely behind.

He pushed a lubricated finger into his love. Naruto gasped at the odd intrusion and so Sasuke paused for the boy to adjust. Soon enough Sasuke was stretching the boy in a scissoring motion while searching for the one spot that would have the blonde gasping for more. Sure enough Naruto let out a scream of pleasure when Sasuke found his happy spot. The boy made sure to memorize its location before pulling his hand out completely.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto whined

"Be patient dobe, you'll find out why soon enough."

Sasuke spread the boy's legs one more time before entering the boy slowly. Naruto gasped in pain as he felt his whole body trying to adjust to this new intrusion. Sasuke paused and waited on the other boy to give him the green light.

"Move.."

Sasuke began to slowly thrust in and out of his little lover building up the pace as soon as the boy under him began to move with him. Sure enough loud moans of pleasure filled the room as Sasuke hit the right spot time and time again.

When Naruto felt his climax nearing he brought Sasuke down for a breath taking kiss. The other hit the boy's prostate and brought the blonde to his undoing.

The boy choked out Sasuke's name. As he heard his name being called, said boy too found his release as velvet walls came down on him. He buried his face into Naruto's shoulder and cried out the boy's name as well.

Both boys laid in place as they came down from their high. Sasuke then carefully pulled out of Naruto and lay down beside the boy. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and brought the tired body to his own. He kissed the boy's head and lips with so much tenderness and love that the other boy nearly cried of happiness.

Naruto brought his hand up and caressed his lovers face, "I love you Sasuke, you have no idea how much I love you." He said.

Sasuke took the hand and kissed the palm, "I love you much more Naruto, so much more." he said as he looked into the others eyes.

"Sakura must be beyond pissed right now," Naruto chuckled as Sasuke made face at the mentioning of his disgrace, "I mean think about it! She will NEVER know you like I do!"

Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto into a big hug, "And no one ever will dobe, no one ever will."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, "Don't call me that teme!"

Sasuke then flipped them over and he laid over his dobe again, "You gonna do something about it miss?" he said

Naruto playfully glared at his boyfriend then flipped them around so he was straddling the other boy's groin. "Maybe I will," he said.

And with that both boys sealed their unconditional love for each other.

**THE END!**

**A/N: NAH I'M JUST KIDDING! I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS AN EPILOGUE LATER TODAY! I THINK I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! THANK YOU ALL FOR KEEPING ME AND MY STORY COMPANY FOR ALL THIS TIME AND MANY THANK YOU'S TO RAINBOW-MUFFINS FOR HELPING ME SORT THE CHAPTER OUT! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU WOMAN! AND TO ALL YOU WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT, I HAD A FAMILY CRISIS TAKE CARE OF, BUT IT'S ALL BETTER FOR NOW! SO I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THE RIDE AS MUCH AS I HAVE! THE EPILOGUE WILL BE UP SOME TIME TODAY, SO GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

*I BORROWED THIS FROM THE PRINCESS BRIDE…I WAS WATCHING IT AS I DID THE SASUNARU LOVE SCENE!

**CLICK ON THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON AND GIVE **

**SASUKE AND NARUTO SOME LOVE FOR THEIR PERFORMANCE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. After thoughts and Pregnancies

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE OBVIOUS THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**WARNING****: THIS IS A STORY THAT CONTAINS BOY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST CLICK BACK AND HAVE A GO AT ANOTHER STORY. I ALSO KNOW THAT THERE IS A LOT OF OUT OF CHARACTERNESS FOR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER…BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S A FANFIC! THERE IS ALSO SOME VERY FLUFFY STUFF GOING DOWN SO UMM YEAH, PLEASE ENJOY! Excuse any mistakes, no beta was consulted!**

**A/N: This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me, check it out it's a really cute song. I changed a few things from the original MV to fit my ideas. I also have nothing against Sakura…I just needed a villain! So please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

You Belong With Me  
**

It was the Monday after the dance and people were gossiping right and left about the events of the dance. The main events being the arrival of a group of unknown girls and the crazy drama in the parking lot involving the captain of the soccer team, the captain of the cheerleading squad and a pretty blonde girl with whiskers on her face! Not only that but today would be the day that the students involved in the bus accident would be officially back in school. No one really knew who was who at the dance so many thought that they hadn't shown up to it.

It was finally lunch time and there was a buzz around the entire cafeteria. Many had heard that some of the students had been damaged physically so they were all excited to get to see some major damage.

Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of the people they wanted to see! Only a few of the students in the band were in the cafeteria itself. But just as the student body was loosing hope the doors to the building opened and in walked Shikamaru followed by Sasuke and Gaara.

Shikamaru ignored the looks he was getting. It was obvious they were looking for some kind of sign of irreversible damage on his person, but they would find no such thing. All three boys walked to the lunch line, grabbed food items and promptly left the building. After they left Sasori and Kankuro walked in with Itachi in the lead. They too grabbed some food then turned and left the building.

"Hey Ino," Temari said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice all six of them get more food than usual? Like it was for more than one person?"

Sakura snorted as she heard her friends talk about the men that had just walked by. She had had a horrible weekend and frankly all she was looking forward to was seeing Naruto and the rest of the geek squad looking like relatives of Freddy Cougar.

Then an idea hit her…as do many things…

"You guys listen," She ordered. All the girls turned and faced her.

"What if the guys are taking food to the deformed twits? that's why they haven't walked into the lunch room?" she said

"It cant be," Temari said, "I saw Shikamaru at the dance and just now as you all saw, he was fine!"

"No shit dumbass," Sakura sneered, "but what about the others? No one has actually seen any of them properly!"

"So what are you thinking?" Ten -ten asked

"We follow them and find out what they are hiding!" Sakura proclaimed and lead her squad out the double doors.

* * *

Sasuke nearly laughed at the sight in front of him. Sure maybe he should feel slightly guilty at the fact that he was the cause of his dobe's current discomfort, but the cute little minx had asked for it! Similar thoughts of their respective lovers went through the other five boy's next to him.

The new love birds, some old, decided to have lunch outside on this day due to the constant limp in all of their lover's steps. Therefore, as it was the dominates of the relationships' fault that the submissive party could not move properly, it was unanimously decided that they would get lunch while the others tried to sit on the floor or bench.

Deidara was face now on the ground catching some z's on top of Itachi's jacket. Lee was leaning against a tree reading a book and sitting on his back pack. Shino was on his side poking a bug he had found on the floor. Kiba was sprawled on top of the table trying to concentrate on something other than the sting at his lower back. Neji was laying face down on the bench of the table playing with a loose strand of his own hair. Naruto was on the other bench of the table taking a nap as well. The Uchiha's were monsters!

As the boys approached their lovers with food they got the odd sensation that someone was watching…being the evil geniuses they are they decided to give their spectators a very good show.

Itachi walked over to Deidara and placed the food on floor. He then prodded the young man so he may awaken. As Dei slowly stood up Itachi grabbed him and placed the protesting boy on his lap, then he proceeded to feed the boy while kissing him sweetly on the cheek were his hair fell over the damaged eye. Deidara smiled at the gesture.

Shikamaru leaned over and picked Neji up like a sack of potatoes while handing the boy the tray of food. He then placed the boy down on the softest spot of the grass and planted a sweet kiss on his lips and moved along with lunch. Neji let his head fall on the taller boy's shoulder and ate the food Shikamaru was feeding him.

Kankuro laid down next to Shino and brought his lover closer him. Shino smiled and placed a kiss on Kankuro's nose. They both began to eat and chat comfortably.

Lee placed his book aside as Sasori approached him with food. Said boy sat in front Lee and leaned in taking the green loving boy's lips into a slow sensual kiss.

Kiba lifted himself and sat on the table top with a slight wince as he moved. Gaara placed the food next to Kiba. He then sat on the bench between Kiba's legs and brought the boy down from the table sitting him on his lap. Kiba brought his arms around Gaara's neck and kissed the red heads lips.

"This is my favorite plate you know." Kiba said as he titled his head and winked.

"Funny you should say that," Gaara whispered, "You're my favorite buffet."

Kiba giggled and brought the food between them and he began to feed Gaara and himself

Sasuke walked over to Naruto after he had placed their food under a tree near the others. He picked up the napping blonde who instantly snuggled into the familiar warmth of his lover. Sasuke smiled and sat down with back against the tree and Naruto securely placed between his legs. He kissed the back of the boys neck effectively waking him up. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and placed his hand behind the boys head and brought him down for a kiss.

"Hello there," Sasuke said

Naruto smiled again and whispered hello back. They then brought the food closer to themselves and they began to feed each other.

The cheerleaders stared in shock as they watch the scene unfold in front of them. Ino turned to the pale looking Sakura and snorted.

"Looks like you lost the jackpot forehead girl." with that she flipped her hair and walked away. The other girls dragged Sakura from her rooted spot and followed behind Ino.

* * *

Deidara was making his way to Itachi's car. It was after school and frankly he was getting tired of all the questions and sympathy looks he was getting from everyone! The worst part is that it wasn't for his eye! It was because of the stupid limp he had BECAUSE OF STUPID ITACHI:S UNCONTROLABLE LUMBIDO! He was seriously thinking of getting the man neutered.

"Hey Deidara sempai!"

Deidara turned around coming face to face with Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. He smiled and "walked" over to his three kohai.

"Hey guys, how did class treat you?" he asked

"It was alright sempai, I think we failed to give them what they wanted though." Hinata answered.

"tell me about it I've been getting shit all day!"

"Sempai, why are you limping? Did you trip somewhere? Because you were walking fine all last week…" Choji asked genuinely curious.

Shikamaru snorted and patted Choji on back. Deidara turned an interesting shade of red and stuttered something about a misstep on the stairs at his house. Then as if the powers of gray skull had summond him Itachi came out of nowhere.

"Dei-chan what have I said about lying?" Itachi reprimanded as he gripped the boys waist, "The reason, my dear Choji, that Dei-po is walking in such a way is that we spent all weekend trying to make a companion for Shikamaru and Neji's love child! In fact we are gonna go give it another try right now! COME LOVE!" and with that he took off with a half dead Deidara.

Choji turned to Shikamaru who was trying to unsuccessfully stifle his laughter.

"You got Neji pregnant?" He asked with an amused smile.

Shikamaru laughed at the memory of his enraged lover and nodded, "Apparently so, I'm that good."

And with that the three friends said their goodbyes and went off. Choji was dropping off Hinata and Shikamaru was off to pick up Neji from his last class…they were working on a twin for their already conceived child…what anything was possible for this couple now!

Sasuke was happy no he was beyond happy! He had his dobe and that's all he could ever ask for. He walked hand in hand with the blonde and kissed him tenderly as he dropped him off at his house. He made his way up to his room and dropped off his stuff before heading downstairs for diner.

When he came back up he saw Naruto sitting on his desk reading what appeared to be a book.

Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke had written him another note.

**What are you reading?**

Naruto quickly wrote down his answer

**A book on pregnancies**

He laughed at Sasuke's face

**Why?**

Naruto bit his lip

**I think I might be pregnant…**

Sasuke's jaw dropped

**You've been hanging out with Neji too much!**

Naruto dropped his marker in laughter and showed Sasuke the book he was really reading.

**Good Night Dobe, I love you**

**I love you more! **

Both boys then turned off their lamps and fell asleep. Both dreaming of the day when they would both be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, and at the same time.

**A/N: Yay, it's over! For real this time lol. Thank you to all who stuck with me until the end, I know this idea is very much done and over used, but I still enjoyed writing it. So thank you all again, please leave me your thoughts and feelings about this story, I would very much like to know what they are. Love you all and I hope you enjoyed my writing. Until next time! ~Meloremi**


End file.
